¿Ángeles o demonios?
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Alec y Jane no le son fieles del todo a los Volturi. ¿Conseguirán los Cullen convencerles de que se unan a ellos en la lucha contra Aro, Cayo y Marco? Traiciones, amores prohibidos, misterios, sopresas... Y la duda... Alec y Jane... ¿ángeles o demonios? ·HIATUS·
1. El principio

Hola!

Bueno, ahora que van a empezar las vacaciones de semana santa, voy a empezar una historia larga, de bastantes capítulos. Aquó traigo el primero, a ver si os gusta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la mayoría de la trama de este capítulo también. Es casi explicativo, con pequeños cambios. Cuidado, creo que se considera spoiler.

* * *

><p>Edward, Bella y Alice acababan de ser atrapados por Félix y Demetri. Discutían entre las sombras del callejón. Edward no quería que Bella les acompañara a ver a los Volturi. Entonces, cuando la situación empezaba a agriarse, se oyó una voz atiplada y acechante, que procedía de sus espaldas:<p>

-Ya es suficiente.

La sombra se acercó lentamente. Parecía frágil, como Alice, con el cabello de color indefinido, tal vez castaño rubiáceo, recogido en una tensa trenza que estaba escondida en su capucha negra.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo por la larga capa negra, por lo que era difícil adivinar si era un hombre o una mujer. Su voz era aguda, pero...

La sombra dejó caer suavemente la capucha y se descubrió un rostro de chica, de no más de quince años, hermoso y delicado. Los ojos grandes, enmarcados de largas y espesas pestañas, parecían grises, pero debía ser cosa de la luz. Los vampiros no tenían los ojos grises. _"Ella haría parecer una gárgola a un ángel de Botticelli"_-pensó Bella. Y era cierto.

Fue asombrosa la reacción de todos ante una figura aparentemente tan insignificante. Félix y Demetri se relajaron y se fundieron de nuevo con las sombras. Edward suspiró, derrotado, al reconocerla.

-Jane.-la llamó.

-Seguidme.-habló la tal Jane, con voz suave pero extrañamente inquietante.

La vampira les dio la espalda y comenzó a andar. Félix, al parecer muy tranquilo, invitó a sus "invitados" a ir primero.

Mientras, Bella y Alice le explicaban a Edward lo que había sucedido.

Llegaron hasta un ascensor. Jane les esperaba, sujetando las puertas con indiferencia para que no se cerraran. Edward no apartó ni un instante la mirada de Jane mientras estaban en el ascensor.

Tras un mostrador, en otra habitación, había una hermosa mujer que le dio las buenas tardes a Jane.

-Gianna.-asintió Jane.

Entraron en otra habitación, donde les aguardaba otro recibimiento muy diferente. Un joven, que también llevaba una capa negra, pero la capucha bajada, era también apuesto. Podía ser el gemelo de Jane. Tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro, pero aparte de eso, se parecían muchísimo, y era igual de encantador. _"No creo que sea un Volturi"_-pensó Bella al ver lo que él hacía.- _"Parece demasiado dulce"_. Él se acercó, sonriendo dulcemente, y le tendió la mano a Jane:

-Jane...-suspiró.

-Alec.-repuso ella, abrazándole con ternura.

Se dieron besos en las mejillas, y el joven, que al parecer se llamaba Alec, miró a Edward, Bella y Alice.

-Te enviaron a por uno y vuelves con dos... y medio.-rectificó al reparar en Bella.- Buen trabajo.

Jane rompió a reír, gozosa, como si el hecho de ir a buscar a aquellos vampiros y a la humana hubiese sido un acto especialmente para él, para complacerle. El sonido era chispeante y hermoso.

"_¿Por qué está Edward tan nervioso?"_-se preguntó Bella.- _"Parecen dulces e inocentes, buenos hermanos"_.

Pronto sabría que estaba equivocada de medio a medio.

Alec saludó a Edward, comentando que parecía de mucho mejor humor. Alec rió entre dientes al ver que él abrazaba a Bella sin decir nada.

Alec y Jane se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar con ligereza por un corredor.

-Vamos.-se volvió Jane al ver que todos se habían quedado parados.- No hagáis esperar a Aro.

Alec abrió una fina puerta de madera y la mantuvo abierta para que pasara su hermana. Ella sonrió. _"Te adoro Alec"_-pensó, rechazando esos pensamientos, demasiado humanos, de inmediato.

Aro, un vampiro grácil y, aparentemente, amable y cordial, se acercó hasta ellos y gritó con evidente alegría:  
>-¡Jane, querida, has vuelto!<p>

Se acercó a Jane y, cogiendo su rostro suavemente entre sus apergaminadas manos, estuvo por besarla en los labios, pero una leve mueca molesta por parte de Alec, tan leve que Bella apenas lo notó, le hizo cambiar la trayectoria y besarla en la mejilla.

Aro llamó a Jane, y se dirigió hacia Bella.

-A ver si eres inmune a algunos de nuestros dones.

Jane sonrió con cierto sadicismo.

-¡No!-chilló Edward, gruñendo como una bestia hacia Aro, pero este le miró molesto e insistió en que Jane probara su don con Bella.

Edward se lanzó contra Jane, y antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir, Edward cayó al suelo. Nadie le había tocado, pero parecía aterrorizado.

-Jane...-susurró con un hilo de voz.

Y empezó a retorcerse con claros signos de un dolor atroz. Entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de por qué todos trataban así a Jane, por qué todos hablaban de sus formidables dones, por qué Edward se había interpuesto antes de que Jane pudiera usar su don con ella.

-¡Parad!-chilló Bella.- Jane, por favor, por favor, déjalo.-suplicó.

Pero Jane ni la miró. _"Jane"_-suplicó Edward. Ella había permitido que él entrara en su mente para disfrutar incluso más de su dolor. _"Jane, para, no quiero que Bella me vea así. Por favor. Recuerda, salvé a tu hermano, ¿lo has olvidado?"_ No, Jane no lo había olvidado. Aquella vez, casi un siglo atrás, Edward se había interpuesto entre Alec y un humano rabioso que portaba una estaca. La estaca en sí no le habría hecho nada a Alec, pero Jane no habría podido soportar ver como se clavaba en su corazón, aunque fuese inofensiva. La estaca se clavó en el pecho de Edward. Él se la arrancó sin más, y Jane mató al humano, demasiado sorprendida como para torturarlo antes, como solía hacer.

Jane ignoró a Bella, que suplicaba entre sollozos; y a Aro, Marco y Cayo, que la miraban satisfechos; y Edward oyó a Jane decir en su mente, poderosamente, como en un arrebato: _"Finge"_.

Y Edward fingió. Aunque el dolor hacía rato que había dejado de atormentarlo, su recuerdo, vivo en su mente, hacía que fingiera lo suficientemente bien, hasta que Aro dijo:

-Ya basta, Jane.

Y Edward dejó de fingir. Se levantó, como si nada, y se abrazó a Bella. Ella miró a Jane llena de odio, sin saber nada de su gesto de benevolencia. Sin embargo, Alec sí pareció darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

-Jane, querida, ¿te apetece probar con Bella de una vez?-preguntó Aro.

Jane asintió ligeramente, pero parecía molesta.

-Aro...-susurró dulcemente.- No creo que haga falta. Edward ya ha tenido bastante, ¿no?

-Jane, querida, ¿cómo es que muestras piedad?-Aro alzó las cejas.

-No es piedad, pero dejemos que Bella piense lo que le he hecho a su amado un rato. Luego lo probaremos.-respondió Jane astutamente.

-La tortura psicológica es un método encantador.-aceptó Aro.

Estuvieron discutiendo un rato. Aro, Marco y Cayo querían que Edward y Alice se unieran a su guardia, y que transformaran a Bella.

-Marchad.-suspiró Aro.- Ya que no queréis ser parte de nuestra guardia, os visitaremos para asegurarnos de que la habéis transformado.

-Bien.-dijo Edward con voz monocorde.

Aro se volvió hacia los gemelos.

-Alec, Jane, ¿podríais acompañarles a la salida?

Los dos asintieron, y se movieron, como sombras, guiándoles hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba Gianna.

Ellos se acercaron a la mujer y comenzaron a hablar con ella.

-Esperad aquí un instante.-dijo Jane sin mirarles.

Edward, Alice y Bella se sentaron en las sillas de plástico.

-Que don tan horrendo.-sollozó Bella de repente.- Jane es un monstruo. Parecía tan inocente y tan dulce... La odio, la odio, la odio. ¿Y su hermano? ¿Es igual de horrible? Seguro que sí.

-Vamos, vamos, Bella.-la calmó Edward.- Los dos son muy poderosos, sobre todo Jane. Tal vez incluso más que Aro, Cayo y Marco. Ellos lo saben y por eso les tratan bien, concediéndoles todos sus caprichos porque no quieren que se pongan en su contra, ya que sus poderes son casi invencibles, y los gemelos lo saben también.

No se sabe mucho más de ellos. Sólo que son hermanos gemelos, nunca se separan, y al parecer todo el rastro de humanidad que les queda lo destinan el uno al otro. Pero tengo la sensación de que no son tan malos como parecen, ni siquiera tan malos como ellos creen.

-Jane posee el don de infligir dolor con la mente a sus adversarios, y además disfruta con ello. Es muy sádica, como habrás comprobado.-explicó Alice.- Alec bloquea los sentidos. Parece tranquilo, y en parte lo es, tranquilo y analítico, pero también es algo sádico. Se parece a su hermana más de lo que le conviene. Jane es el veneno y Alec el antídoto. Simple.

Bella los miró a los dos, sorprendida. Pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada, porque se acercaron los gemelos de nuevo, con sus andares serenos y sigilosos. Bella se levantó de la silla, y gritó furiosa:  
>-¡Monstruo! ¡Eres un monstruo!-hablaba principalmente a Jane.- Ojalá te pudras en el infierno. Ojalá se esfume tu belleza y mueras entre terribles sufrimientos como los que infringes a personas inocentes.<p>

-Ya estoy muerta.-le recordó Jane, con voz serena, pero sus ojos brillando ligeramente con cierta rabia.

-Bella, cálmate.-insistió Edward.

-No quiero calmarme.-gritó ella, soltándose de su brazo.

-Bella, escúchame.-pidió Edward, seriamente.

Bella se calmó un poco durante un instante, y apartándose de los gemelos como si les tuviera asco, escuchó a Edward.

-Bella, Jane no me hizo daño.-explicó él.- Me perdonó. Sólo estaba fingiendo para que Aro no lo supiera.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a Jane con fijeza. La mirada de esta estaba tranquila, casi sonreía. Alec le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo, y miraba a Bella algo molesto.

-Entonces... ¿no eres un monstruo?-preguntó Bella, asombrada.


	2. Viaje en avión

Ahí va el segundo capítulo del Fic. Disfrutadlo!

Este viernes, 15 de Abril, es el primer día de mis vacaciones de Semana Santa. Queda casi una semana, y no creo que pueda escribir más que uno o dos capítulos hasta que me den mis adoradas vacaciones. Así que os dejaré sedientos de Fics un tiempo, _sorry_!

Ya me contaréis en los Reviews que os ha parecido.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a Jane con fijeza. La mirada de esta estaba tranquila, casi sonreía. Alec le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo, y miraba a Bella algo molesto.

-Entonces... ¿no eres un monstruo?-preguntó Bella, asombrada."

Jane rió suavemente, pero su mirada era de acero:

-Lo soy, pero no como tú piensas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, confundida por la revelación. No estaba segura de qué hacer. Finalmente, preguntó:  
>-¿Cómo es que sois Volturis entonces? Por lo que sé, son gente sin escrúpulos, peligrosa, y egocéntrica a más no poder. Y además, este sitio tiene un ambiente muy frío. Debe ser horrendo vivir aquí.<p>

-Chsss.-la acalló Edward.- No debes hablar así de los Volturis en su propio castillo. Estamos en sus dominios.

-No vamos a contárselo.-dijo tranquilamente Alec.- No somos espías.

-Francamente, aquí no hay un ambiente precisamente muy familiar.-dijo Jane con cierta ironía.

-Pero está bien.-comentó Alec de forma desinteresada.

-Sí, está bien.-murmuró Jane, pero no parecía muy contenta.

Alice los miró con sorpresa, como si dudara de que ellos pudieran tener sentimientos. Se acercó y comentó:

-No parecéis muy felices.

-Ya.-dijeron los dos al unísono, con voz monocorde.

Edward le transmitió a Alice a través del pensamiento: _"Nos sería muy útil tenerlos de nuestra parte"_. _"Ah, no"_.-se alarmó ella.- _"¿No estarás pensando en intentar convencerlos de que traicionen a los Volturis?"_. _"Tal vez parezca una locura, pero no será difícil. Y no son tan malos como parecen."_.-la intentó convencer Edward. _"No se puede confiar en ellos, no tienen sentimientos"_.-insistió Alice. _"Jane ama a su hermano, y el amor es un sentimiento"_.-la recordó Edward.- _"Intenta verlo en el futuro"_.

Mientras, los gemelos se pusieron las capuchas y se prepararon para salir. Parecían percibir la conversación mental, pero no hicieron el menor amago de intentar adivinar lo que decían.

Así que Alice se concentró, y en menos de un minuto, una visión clara y segura la embargó:

"_Están en casa, sí, en Forks, en medio del bosque. Sentados en el sofá está toda la familia: Carlise, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Bella. Se acercan dos figuras cubiertas por capas y capuchas negras, se bajan las capuchas, y son Jane y Alec._

_-¿Dónde estabais?-pregunta Edward.- Habéis tardado mucho._

_-Nos hemos encontrado a Tina por el camino.-responde Alec._

_-¿Tina? ¿Quién es Tina?-quiere saber Esme, preocupada._

_-Oh, es parte de la guardia de los Volturi. En realidad, una de sus mejores espías.-responde Jane esta vez._

_-¿Y qué habéis hecho con ella?-se asusta Bella._

_-Bueno...-dice Jane con una leve sonrisa malvada.- Digamos que ya no existe. Los Volturi se han quedado sin espía._

_-¿La habéis matado?-se horroriza Bella._

_-Algo así.-responde Alec tranquilamente."_

La visión desapareció, dejando a Alice sumida en la más absoluta sorpresa. _"Al parecer, sí estarán de nuestra parte"_.-le dijo a Edward.

Edward sonrió y decidió arriesgarse, ya que no tenían mucho tiempo, así que les preguntó a bocajarro a los gemelos:

-¿Os uniríais a nosotros?

Jane y Alec se le quedaron mirando, asombrados:

-¿A qué os referís?-preguntó Jane.

-A estas alturas deberíais saber que vamos a luchar con los Volturis. No pienso convertir a Bella en vampira, así que tendremos que hacerlo.-respondió Edward.- Y como no parece que seáis muy felices aquí, ¿qué más os da uniros a nosotros en nuestra lucha contra ellos?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-dijo Jane, con cierta agresividad.- Estamos bien aquí.

-Pero por otra parte, podría ser divertido.-sonrió Alec.

Lo cierto era que empezaba a cansarles la continua vigilancia de los Volturis, como si temieran que en cualquier momento se fueran a escapar y a volverse en su contra. Pues al final lo harían. Y además, los Volturis luchaban por poder y sangre; los Cullen, por justicia y supervivencia.

-Nosotros también somos Volturis.-les recordó Jane.

-No tenéis por qué serlo más, ¿recodáis como os llamabais cuando erais humanos?-preguntó Edward.

Durante un momento, los gemelos se quedaron pensando en sus apellidos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no los usaban...

-Selvaggi Dainferno.-respondió finalmente Alec, que siempre había tenido buena memoria.

-Bien, pues podéis ser Alec y Jane Selvaggi Dainferno. Nada más.-sugirió Edward con una esperanzada sonrisa.

Los gemelos no se movieron durante un instante, y por un terrible momento, pareció que se negarían, que irían a contárselo a los Volturi, y que estos se vengarían. Pero, repentinamente, los dos asintieron:  
>-Está bien.-dijo Jane.- Tenemos que hacerles creer que vamos con vosotros a vigilaros, hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.<p>

-Vamos a hablar con Gianna.-dijo Alec, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hasta la recepción.

Edward, Alice y Bella se quedaron completamente inmóviles. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa.

-Han aceptado.-susurró Alice, sorprendida.

-Sí.-Edward no dijo nada más.

-¿Estáis locos?-exclamó Bella.- Que no sean malos del todo no significa que sean buenos. Y ahora van a venir a Forks con nosotros. ¡Beben sangre humana! ¿Lo habíais olvidado?

Pues sí, habían olvidado que ellos no eran vampiros vegetarianos. Edward y Alice se quedaron perplejos por el detalle, insignificante pero muy importante, que se les había pasado.

-No importa, ya hablaremos con ellos.-dijo Alice, poco convencida.

Mientras tanto, Alec y Jane hablaban por el teléfono de Gianna con Aro.

-Aro, es algo muy sencillo.-le explicaba Jane con una voz dulcísima en ese momento.- Vamos con ellos para vigilarles. Si se sienten bajo presión, seguro que actúan antes. Y podemos informaros de todo lo que ocurra.

-...

-Está bien, Aro. Ahora se la pedimos.-dijo Jane.

-...

-Eso no será un problema.-rió Jane.- Estaremos en contacto, Aro.

Jane colgó el teléfono sin más y se dirigió a Gianna.

-Gianna, danos la pulsera de comunicación a distancia.

-Cuál, ¿la automática o la manual?-preguntó ella.

-La manual.-respondió Jane sin dudar. Era mejor que ellos controlaran cómo y cuándo contactaban con Aro.

-¿Con imagen o sin ella?-insistió Gianna.

-Sin ella.-dijo esta vez Alec. Les venía mejor que Aro no pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo. Así podrían mentir.

Gianna apartó un cuadro de la pared, bajo el que estaba una caja fuerte. Gianna marcó un código y la abrió, cogiendo una pulsera finísima, de oro, con un adorno de un corazón, también de oro, de su interior.

-El corazón es el micrófono.-les explicó Gianna.- Tiene un sensor que hace que Aro os escuche desde aquí, si se vierte una gota de sangre sobre él.

Gianna les tendió la pulsera. Alec la cogió y se la puso con cuidado a su hermana en la muñeca izquierda.

-Gracias Gianna.-dijo Jane, dándole la espalda y echando a andar hacia Edward, Alice y Bella.

Bella se levantó de la silla cuando les vio acercarse.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó, fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Vámonos.-dijo Alec.

Y con paso ligero se alejaron. Edward y Alice les siguieron, pero Bella se quedó atrás. Edward la cogió por la cintura y la incitó a seguir a los gemelos. Alec y Jane, cogidos de la mano, como solían andar, y en perfecta sincronización, les guiaron por Volterra hasta llegar al aeropuerto del que, menos de una hora atrás, habían salido.

Bella se dio cuenta de una cosa: no tenían billetes de vuelta. Todo había sido tan rápido, que no habían tenido tiempo.

-Alice, tienes dinero para los billetes, ¿no?-le preguntó.

Alice pareció alarmarse. Abrió su bolso y empezó a buscar frenéticamente algún fajo de billetes, pero no lo encontró.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema.-dijo.- No tengo dinero. Pero nada, lo que se dice nada.

-Nosotros tampoco.-recordó Alec.

Pero Jane observó al señor mayor que estaba en el mostrador, vendiendo los billetes, y sonrió juguetonamente:

-Eso no es un problema.-dijo.- Vamos, Alice.

Alice, preguntándose qué pensaba hacer Jane, se acercó con ella al mostrador. Jane había cambiado de repente su forma de andar. Antes era ligera y sencilla, y muy firme. Ahora era delicada y sensual, con mucho movimiento de cadera. Alice sonrió divertida, adivinando lo que Jane pretendía, y fue tras ella.

-_Buon__pomeriggio__, __galantuomo_.-saludó Jane con voz aterciopelada.

-Verá, usted parece un hombre inteligente y culto.-le cameló Alice.

-Y un gentil caballero.-añadió Jane suavemente.- Y resulta que hemos perdido el dinero que traíamos para comprar el billete de avión de vuelta.

-Así que hemos pensado que usted, que parece tan comprensivo y tan buen hombre, podría ayudarnos.-continuó Alice alegremente.

El señor mayor, sin duda confundido por la sensualidad de una, la inocencia de otra, y la belleza y juventud de las dos, asintió:

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotras, _dame_?

-¿Podría regalarnos cinco billetes para Forks?-preguntó Jane.

-Me encantaría ayudaros, de verdad, pero no me está permitido.-dijo el viejo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Nos haría un gran favor.-dijo Alice, sonriendo esperanzada como una niña pequeña, con la mirada brillante.

-Por favor...-suplicó Jane, acercándose más, con la voz más aterciopelada que nunca. Irradiaba magnetismo.

-Está... está bien, _dame_.-se rindió el señor, muy apurado.- Lo pagaré de mi bolsillo. Pero por favor, la próxima vez, tened más cuidado, o me arruinaré.

Jane y Alice le dedicaron la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras el pobre viejito les tendía los cinco billetes. Le dieron la espalda y volvieron con Edward, Alec y Bella. Edward parecía algo sorprendido porque Alice se hubiera rendido a aquellos métodos poco ortodoxos. Alec, por otra parte, dijo:

-Bien hecho.-y sonreía.

Bella estaba asombrada y algo inquieta a un tiempo:

-No es la mejor forma de conseguir billetes.

-Pero es la más rápida y la más fácil.-dijo tranquilamente Jane.

Le entregaron los billetes a la señorita que estaba junto al avión, que les dejó pasar con una sonrisa apabullada:  
>-Habéis tenido suerte, estamos a punto de despegar.<p>

Subieron al avión. Bella se sentó junto a Edward y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Alice se sentó detrás, canturreando alegremente. Y, en frente, se sentaron juntos los gemelos, con las manos entrelazadas.

El avión despegó. _"Esto nos traerá muchos problemas"_-pensaba Jane mientras observaba por la ventanilla como se alejaban de Volterra.

Y tenía mucha razón.

NOTAS _Italiano_- Español

*_Buon__pomeriggio__, __galantuomo_- Buenas tardes, caballero.

*_Dame_- Damas, damiselas.


	3. Dos ángeles

Holaaa!

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que he conseguido escribir en mis pequeños ratos libres.

A ver si os gusta, ya me diréis.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"El avión despegó. _"Esto nos traerá muchos problemas"_-pensaba Jane mientras observaba por la ventanilla como se alejaban de Volterra.

Y tenía mucha razón."

Estaba anocheciendo ya cuando llegaron a Forks. El viaje había sido largo y agotador. El cansancio no había hecho mella en los vampiros, pero Bella estaba absolutamente agotada.

Los gemelos parecían inquietos cuando se bajaron del avión.

Se dirigieron a la casa de los Cullen.

-Charlie me va a matar.-recordó Bella.

-Tal vez deberías irte.-sugirió Edward.

-No, no.-se negó Bella.- Quiero ver esto.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Edward.

-La que se montará cuando les expliques a los demás lo que has hecho.-sonrió ella.- Será muy divertido.

Edward suspiró. Pero Bella no se había equivocado en sus predicciones. En cuanto Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper vieron a los gemelos entrar tras Edward, Alice y Bella, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa; su segunda, de miedo; y cuando pasaron por todo eso, se pusieron a la defensiva. Carlisle se acercó con precaución:  
>-Jane, Alec, qué sorpresa.-dijo, mirando a Edward con la duda en sus ojos.<p>

-No muy agradable, al parecer, dado que escondes a Esme tras de ti.-respondió serenamente Alec.

-¿Venís de parte de Aro?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Eso cree él.-rió Jane.

Carlisle miró a Edward alzando las cejas. Alice, en su lugar, dio un paso adelante y dijo alegremente:

-Bueno, Alec y Jane están de nuestra parte.

Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. El aire pareció congelarse, y se volvió irrespirable. Los vampiros se acercaron lentamente a Alec y Jane. Nadie dijo nada, pero la duda estaba en la mirada de todos.

-Jane, Alec.-indicó Carlisle, fingiendo tranquilidad.- Para evitar malentendidos como estos, deberíais... dejar de parecer Volturis. Y aquí, los humanos son bastante impresionables. Mejor vestíos de forma más normal, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aquí nunca sale el sol.-dijo Esme con una leve sonrisa.- Así que no hace falta que llevéis esas capas.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí. Casi al mismo tiempo, se quitaron los colgantes que los identificaban como Volturis y los guardaron en los entresijos de las capas.

-Dadnos un cuarto de hora.-pidió Alec con voz tranquila.

Todos asintieron. Aquel cuarto de hora les iba de perlas para discutir el asunto. Los gemelos salieron rápidamente, y todos se relajaron.

-¿Estáis locos?-exclamó Rosalie.

-Francamente, no creo que haya sido muy buena idea traer a los Volturis aquí, y menos a ellos.-dijo Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, puede ser interesante, pero ha sido una sorpresa bastante desagradable.-comentó Emmett, serio por una vez.

-Este ha sido un acto muy temerario.-afirmó Carlisle.- Sencillamente no deberíais haberlo hecho, y menos sin consultárnoslo.

Alice y Edward sacudieron la cabeza ante tales acusaciones que, por otra parte, eran más que ciertas.

-A ver.-intentó explicarlo Edward.- Nos serán muy útiles cuando luchemos contra los Volturis.

-¡Es que ellos son los Volturis!-exclamó Rosalie.

-Son sólo unos niños...-se atrevió a decir Esme con una débil vocecilla.

-No lo son, Esme.-respondió Carlisle.- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Su juventud es un arma poderosa.

-Vamos a explicar todo esto desde el principio.-pidió Alice, conciliadora.

Y eso hicieron. Lo contaron todo desde que Alice informó a Bella de que Edward pensaba dejarse ver a la luz del sol para que los Volturis le eliminaran. Discutieron los pros y los contras de tener a los gemelos de su parte, si es que realmente lo estaban. Y el cuarto de hora pasó.

Se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad, y aparecieron dos figuras menudas y gráciles, de rasgos similares.

El chico tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, con un flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos de forma descuidada. Vestía unos vaqueros de color indefinido y una camisa blanca.

La chica tenía el cabello rubio claro que le caía en suaves ondas sobre la espalda, y se alargaba casi hasta su cintura. Vestía un vestido blanco y ligero hasta las rodillas. Su rostro era más delicado, más femenino, que el de su hermano. Su cuerpo era increíble. Se suponía que era una niña, pero tenía curvas, pecho, cintura... en fin, todo, de mujer.

Y los dos tenían los ojos azules. La chica, algo más claros, y el chico, tirando a grisáceos.

Los dos eran endiabladamente hermosos, más que cualquier vampiro. Se movían con unos movimientos suaves y perfectamente calculados, que aún así daban la impresión de ser naturales. Tal vez lo fueran, tal vez no.

Parecían ángeles, verdaderos ángeles recién caídos del cielo. No debían tener más de quince años. Irradiaban puro magnetismo.

Colgadas del brazo llevaban dos capas negras tan largas que casi arrastraban por el suelo, y tan oscuras que se confundían con las sombras de la habitación.

Los dos ángeles se acercaron a ellos, y todos se preguntaron cómo seres tan perfectos les daban el honor a ellos, que no eran más que imperfectos y apagados vampiros, de poderlos ver de cerca. Incluso Carlisle, el experimentado y sereno Carlisle, se había quedado completamente helado, de piedra, y con la boca abierta.

"_¿Serán ángeles de la muerte?"_-se preguntó Bella.- _"No, ¿para qué? Aquí sólo hay vampiros. Aunque tal vez vienen a llevarme a mí... Creo que me iría gustosamente con ellos si así fuera"_.

Uno de los ángeles, la chica, hizo un mohín de disgusto y chasqueó los dedos frente a los vampiros.

-Hola...-los llamó, con voz molesta.- ¡Despertad!

-¿Estamos lo suficientemente normales?-se burló el chico.

-¿Jane? ¿Alec?-murmuró Carlisle, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Claro, ¿quiénes si no?-suspiró Jane.

"_Es imposible"_-pensaron todos a la vez.

-¿No teníais el pelo negro?-preguntó Esme delicadamente. En realidad, ese no era uno de los detalles más importantes que imposibilitaban que ellos fueran los vampiros que estaban en esa habitación hacía un cuarto de hora, pero era un buen comienzo.

-Ceniza.-respondió Jane sin más.

-¿Cómo ceniza?-preguntó Jasper.

-Aro decía que destacábamos demasiado, y nos pedía que nos echáramos ceniza en el pelo para poder confundirnos entre las sombras.-dijo Alec.

-¿Y para qué os habéis puesto lentillas?-quiso saber Carlisle.

-¿Lentillas?-se sorprendió Jane.

-Sí, lentillas.-dijo Carlisle.- Tenéis los ojos azules.

-Eso desde que éramos humanos.-rió Alec.

-¿No cambiaron al convertiros en vampiros?-se asombró Carlisle.

-No.-respondió Jane.- Se vuelven rojos por la sed, pero cuando estamos saciados son azules.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible.

Con ese dilema, casi se olvidaron del impresionante cambio de los gemelos. Carlisle se acercó a ellos y le observó de cerca:  
>-¿Lo saben los Volturis?-preguntó, examinándoles los ojos.<p>

-Claro.-dijo Alec.- Por eso siempre llevábamos las capuchas.

Jane se apartó de Carlisle algo molesta. Y, por pura casualidad, Edward recordó lo que Bella le había comentado. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a beber sangre humana.

-Disculpad.-llamó su atención. Los gemelos desviaron la vista distraídamente hacia él.- Aquí no podéis cazar humanos, lo sabéis, ¿no?-decidió no comentarles lo inmoral que era y sus muchos inconvenientes.- Tenemos un trato con los "chuchos".

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Vale.-aceptó Alec.

-¿Tenéis algún otro trato más que debamos saber o podemos eliminarlos si nos los encontramos?-dijo Jane con una sádica sonrisa.

-Ojalá.-suspiró Emmett.- Pero nuestra Bella pretende que nos llevemos bien, vivamos en paz y estas estupideces, y nos ha convencido para aliarnos en la lucha contra los Volturis.-de pronto, sonrió y se inclinó hacia ellos.- ¿Son muy poderosos?-preguntó como si deseara un sí por respuesta.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera responder, Alice observó el reloj de la pared y comentó:  
>-Creo que Bella debería irse. Cada segundo que pasa aquí es un minuto menos de su esperanza de vida. Al menos si depende de Charlie.<p>

-Aggg... ¿Cómo no me lo habíais dicho antes?-exclamó Bella.- Alice, ¿me acompañas?

-Bueno, la verdad...-susurró Alice con voz ahogada. No hizo falta nada más, porque sus ojos adquirieron un brillo rojizo.

Alice había salido a todo correr a buscar a Bella para que salvara a Edward, y desde luego no había tenido tiempo de "comer". _"Charlie me va a matar, Charlie me va a matar, Charlie me va a matar"_-se dijo Bella.

A Bella se le fue la mirada hacia Alec y Jane. Si Alice no podía ir a calmar a Charlie, al menos durante el breve tiempo que estuviera allí, bien podían ir otros dos ángeles cualquiera... Su menudez y su aparente inocencia le enternecerían, sin duda.

-¿Y si me acompañáis vosotros?-pidió.- Le caeréis bien a Charlie.

Jane y Alec, pese a que sus rostros seguían igual de inmóviles que siempre, reflejaron su sorpresa en su mirada.

-¿Te has enfrentado a varios de los vampiros más poderosos y pretendes que te sirvamos de escudo ante tu propio padre?-dijo Alec, alzando una ceja con cierta burla.


	4. Charlie

Otro capítulo más que he conseguido hacer. Un poco cortito esta vez (¿un poco sólo?), pero es que lo he terminado hoy, son las diez y diez de la noche, mañana tengo cinco exámenes, y he preferido cortarlo ahí... Ya me contaréis.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Jane y Alec, pese a que sus rostros seguían igual de inmóviles que siempre, reflejaron su sorpresa en su mirada.

-¿Te has enfrentado a varios de los vampiros más poderosos y pretendes que te sirvamos de escudo ante tu propio padre?-dijo Alec, alzando una ceja con cierta burla."

Bella se sonrojó, según su costumbre. Ella misma reconocía que se había pasado un poco. Y además lo había dicho con tanta brusquedad que...

-Bueno, ¿me acompañáis o no?-dijo, intentando por todos los medios esconder su sonrojo, sin conseguirlo, claro.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?-exclamó Jane, con una leve sonrisa bastante extraña.- Puede ser divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¿Cómo que divertido?-preguntó Bella, asustada.

Pero Jane y Alec ya estaban frente a la puerta, mirándola con una cara que no daba lugar a réplicas. Ella misma se había metido en la boca del lobo, y ahora tendría que pagar por ello. Con un suspiro resignado, salió tras ellos.

-Nos vemos mañana.-la despidió Alice.- Si es que sigues viva para entonces.

-Ja ja.-se burló Bella.- Muy graciosa.-pero ella tampoco estaba segura.

-Hasta esta noche.-le susurró Edward al oído, con una sonrisa.

Bella se estremeció. Salió rápidamente por la puerta y alcanzó a los gemelos. Curiosamente, iban a su misma velocidad, y no parecían molestos por tener que ir tan despacio. Su postura parecía haberse relajado un poco, y sus rostros ya no estaban tan helados, tan hieráticos. Cuando casi había llegado hasta ellos, se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero alguien la sujetó, y consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Cuál fue su sorpresa al levantar la cabeza y ver que Alec la sujetaba de un brazo y Jane de otro.

-Eres un poco torpe, ¿no?-dijo Jane. Pero sonreía.

-¿A qué viene esto?-preguntó Bella.- Es decir, primero os comportáis como estatuas de hielo, y ahora, de repente, sois todo sonrisitas.

-Nada es lo que parece.-comentó Alec. También sonreía. Por el contrario, la efímera sonrisa de Jane había desaparecido, y había sido sustituida por una ligera mueca molesta.

Aunque bastó con que Alec dirigiera su sonrisa serena a su hermana para que el rostro de ella se relajara. Jane cogió la mano de su hermano, y su andar se volvió más ligero y alegre, como el de una niña pequeña.

-Vamos.-dijo ella con voz suave y extrañamente infantil.

-Tu hermana es siempre así de bipolar.-le preguntó Bella entre susurros a Alec para que Jane no lo oyera.

-Ojalá fuera sólo bipolar.-rió él.

De un salto se plantó tras su hermana y la abrazó desde atrás un instante con fuerza. Luego la soltó y se paró, esperando a Bella, y agarrando de la muñeca a su hermana con suavidad para que se quedara quieta. Para entonces, ya casi habían llegado a casa de Bella, y Jane mostraba una sonrisa muy dulce gracias al arrebato de carió de Alec.

-Gracias.-le susurró Bella al chico. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Bella. Repentinamente, Charlie abrió la puerta y salió. _"¿Estaría mirando por la ventana desde que me fui?"_-se preguntó Bella. Esa idea la hizo sentir mal.

-¡Bella!-gritó él.

-Papá...-murmuró ella, dejándose abrazar.

Cuando se separaron, antes de que Charlie tuviera tiempo de empezar la regañina, su mirada se posó en los gemelos, y eso le distrajo. Su reacción fue incluso mayor que la de los vampiros.

-Bella...-se atrevió a decir finalmente.- No me has presentado a tus amigos.

-Ajá.-respondió Bella.- Esta es Jane y este es su hermano Alec.

-Encantado.-sonrió Charlie sin dejar de mirarles.- Yo soy Charlie, el padre de Bella.-les tendió la mano, y Alec se la dio, pero Jane se acercó y le dio dos besos en las mejillas con increíble candidez.

-Se nota el parecido.-dijo Jane sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente.- Tenéis los mismos preciosos ojos.

Charlie pareció quedarse impresionado. _"Increíble, le están cayendo mejor que Alice"_-pensó Bella.

-Bueno... sí... gracias, supongo...-balbuceó él.- Supongo que, ya que estáis aquí, Bella os ha hecho partícipes de lo que ha hecho.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Alec.- Hemos estado con ella en todo momento, y podemos asegurar que no ha corrido ningún peligro.

-Sí, estoy seguro, pero el disgusto que me ha dado...

-Pero lo ha hecho por amor.-repuso cándidamente Jane.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿Por amor a quién? ¿Jacob?-probó.

-¡No!-exclamó Bella.- Claro que no. A Edward.

-¿Has vuelto con él?-exclamó Charlie, furioso.

-Papá...-murmuró Bella, esperando una larga pelea.

-Señor Swan.-le llamó Jane, tirando suavemente de la manga de su camisa como una niña buena.- No quisiera meterme en sus asuntos familiares, pero creo que Bella está cansada por el viaje, y sugiero que dejen esto para otro momento.-dijo ella inocentemente.

-Por supuesto, Jane, tienes mucha razón.-afirmó Charlie.- ¡Qué desconsiderado soy! Pero llamadme Charlie, por favor. Por cierto.-añadió con una esperanzada sonrisa.- ¿Y si os quedáis a cenar?

-Hoy no podemos.-respondió Alec tranquilamente.

-Mañana quizás.-dijo Jane alegremente.- Si es que realmente le apetece.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Charlie.- Entonces, mañana vendréis a... comer, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os parece?

-Más o menos por esa hora teníamos pensado venir a ver a Bella, ¿no es cierto?-dijo Jane. Bella asintió sin más.- Ya veremos.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, chicos, lo estoy deseando.

Los gemelos le sonrieron de forma encantadora.

-Adiós Charlie, adiós Bella.-dijeron a la vez alegremente.

Y sin más les dieron la espalda y, cogidos de las manos, como siempre, se alejaron. Padre e hija les siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por el bosque, en dirección, probablemente, a la casa de los Cullen.

-Me encantan esos nuevos amigos tuyos.-dijo soñadoramente Charlie.- ¿Por qué no me los habías presentado antes?

Bella sonrió. _"Al final no va a ser tan malo tenerlos cerca"_.-pensó. Pero luego se dio cuenta: _"Si Charlie supiera que, si come con ellos, puede acabar siendo él la comida"_.

Pero desechó ese pensamiento de su mente al recordar las inocentes sonrisas de los gemelos y su ternura. Y luego recordó su frialdad, y eso la creó una gran confusión. _"¿En qué debo fijarme?"_-se preguntó.- _"¿Qué son ellos en realidad?"_.


	5. La manada

Este cap os va a gustar. Ligeros momentos tiernos Edward/Bella y Alec/Jane, y un nuevo misterio concerniente a los gemelos.

Hasta el próximo cap, lectores!

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Bella sonrió. _"Al final no va a ser tan malo tenerlos cerca"_.-pensó. Pero luego se dio cuenta: _"Si Charlie supiera que, si come con ellos, puede acabar siendo él la comida"_.

Pero desechó ese pensamiento de su mente al recordar las inocentes sonrisas de los gemelos y su ternura. Y luego recordó su frialdad, y eso la creó una gran confusión. _"¿En qué debo fijarme?"_-se preguntó.- "¿_Qué son ellos en realidad?"_."

En casa de Bella...

Aquella noche, Bella no vio a Edward. No fue nada extraño, puesto que se quedó dormida en cuanto llegó a su habitación. Pero, al levantarse, se encontró con que él estaba allí, sentado tranquilamente en una silla.

-Buenos días, cariño.-sonrió él.

-Hola.-gimió Bella, adormilada. Se levantó de la cama.

-¿Cómo fue todo anoche?-preguntó Edward.

-Demasiado bien. Fantástico, en realidad. A Charlie le cayeron tan bien que quiso invitarlos a cenar.-explicó Bella.- Pero ellos dijeron que no podían, que ya vendrían hoy por la tarde a recogerme.

-¿A recogerte?-se sorprendió él.- ¿Para qué?

-¡Y yo que sé!-exclamó Bella.- Luego se despidieron y se fueron, supongo que a tu casa.

-Lo dudo mucho.-Edward frunció el ceño.- Se irían al bosque.

-¡Al bosque!-exclamó Bella, preocupada.- Pero el bosque es peligroso para ellos. Sólo son críos.-Edward la miró sorprendido.- Bueno, es que ayer estuvieron tan convincentes con eso de niños buenos e inocentes... De todas formas, ¿no es un poco incómodo dormir entre árboles, en el bosque?

-¿Dormir?-dijo Edward, burlón.

-Bueno, ya me entiendes.-exclamó Bella, molesta.

-Venga, vístete, que tus nuevos amigos estarán al caer.-sonrió Edward.

Mientras, en el bosque...

Jane estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su hermano. No habían salido a cazar, no tenían sed. Se habían pasado la noche sentados, hablando de cosas sin importancia. En un momento dado, Jane había cerrado los ojos, creando la ilusión de que dormía. Y así seguía aún.

Alec la miró. Era realmente hermosa, con el cabello largo y rubio, ligeramente ondulado, desparramándose a su alrededor, con la piel pálida brillando suavemente a la débil luz de la mañana que se filtraba entre los árboles. La acarició la mejilla con dulzura. Jane sintió el contacto helado que, a pesar de todo, hizo arder su piel, y abrió los ojos, haciéndose cosquillas sin querer con sus largas y abundantes pestañas. Sonrió.

-Buenos días, Alec.-susurró suavemente.

-Buenos días, cielo.-dijo Alec, sonriente.

Jane se acomodó más en su pecho y miró al cielo de forma algo soñadora.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó, desperezándose, pero sin separarse de Alec.

-Eso no importa, cielo.-respondió Alec.- No si estás conmigo.

-Vaya, que raro estás hoy.-se asombró ella.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-quiso saber él, ansiosamente.

-Bueno, por supuesto.-sonrió sensualmente ella. Jane se separó un poco de su hermano y apoyó los labios con dulzura en su mejilla.- Vamos, mi amor.-dijo con cierta burla.- Tenemos que recoger a Bella, ¿recuerdas?

-Hmm... No tengo ganas.-decidió perezosamente Alec, como un crío caprichoso, cogiendo con fuerza a su hermana de la cintura para evitar que se le escapara.- Quedémonos aquí un rato más.

-Vamos.-insistió Jane, a pesar de que la idea la tentaba.

Se levantó y tiró de los brazos de su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse también. Cogió la mano de Alec y, armoniosamente, comenzaron a andar hasta la casa de Bella.

De nuevo en casa de Bella...

Bella acababa de terminar de vestirse cuando sonó el timbre.

-Baja, ahora voy yo cuando Charlie no me pueda ver.-dijo Edward.

Bella cogió la chaqueta y bajó corriendo las escaleras, intentando llegar a la puerta antes que Charlie. No tuvo suerte. Cuando llegó, Charlie ya estaba con la mano en el manillar. _"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me pongo a gritar y le digo que ya abro yo? No, mejor lo dejo así"_-se dijo Bella.

Charlie abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara. Fuera, por supuesto, esperaban Alec y Jane, vestidos igual que el día anterior, y con la misma aura encantadora e inocente.

-Buenos días Charlie.-saludó Jane.

-Empiezan a serlo, Jane.-sonrió Charlie.

Ella rió. _"Encantador"_-pensó.- _"Si no fuera humano, me caería bastante bien. Tiene cara de bonachón"_. Jane, aún cogida de la mano de su hermano, lo que la hacía aún más irresistible, preguntó:

-¿Está Bella?-pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Supongo que aún estará dormida, habéis llegado antes de lo que esperaba. ¡Bella!-cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrirla quieta en la escalera.

-Hola.-saludó escuetamente ella.- Vámonos.

-Esperad, ¿no os ibais a quedar a comer?-se decepcionó Charlie.

-Tal vez.-dijo Alec con una pacífica sonrisa.- Pero acabamos de desayunar.

-Ah, claro.-rió nerviosamente Charlie.- Qué tonto soy.

Jane sacudió la cabeza suavemente, con una sonrisa dulce. Bella ya estaba en la puerta, mirando afuera. Los gemelos se deslizaron hasta ella. Salieron.

-Hasta esta tarde, Charlie.-se despidió Jane. Alec sólo sonrió.

-Hasta esta tarde, chicos.-se despidió él, agitando la mano, hasta que se alejaron y se perdieron de vista.

Mientras cogía su chaqueta de policía y se iba a la oficina, iba pensando: _"Jane es encantadora. Su hermano es un poco silencioso, pero es agradable también. ¿Cuántos años deben tener? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? Son adorables, siempre van cogidos de la mano. Jamás había visto tan buenos hermanos"_. Hacía mucho tiempo que Charlie no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos.

Cuando entraron en el bosque, se encontraron con Edward, que había salido de la casa de Bella sin que Charlie le viera. Él cogió a Bella en brazos y le susurró al oído que cerrara los ojos. Ella lo hizo, porque ya sabía lo que sucedería si no lo hacía. Comenzaron a correr a máxima velocidad, y curiosamente, los gemelos les siguieron, sin perder el ritmo ni un instante a pesar de ir cogidos de la mano. "_Magnífica compenetración"_-admitió Edward para sí.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper estaban esperándoles fuera. Parecían nerviosos, y algo asqueados.

En seguida, Alec, Jane y Edward descubrieron por qué. Jane arrugó su varicilla, llena de asco, y Alec hizo una mueca. Por su parte, Edward tampoco pareció muy contento.

-¿Cómo permitís que se acerquen tanto?-preguntó Jane cuando llegaron hasta los vampiros.- ¡Qué asco!

-Sí, es horrendo.-admitió Alice.- Pero Bella lo quiere así.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿De qué me estáis acusando exactamente?-quiso saber ella.

-Bella, los chuchos se acercan.-anunció Edward con una mueca.

-¡Jacob!-exclamó Bella.

Se soltó de Edward y corrió a ver si ya estaban cerca. En el horizonte se perfilaban fuertes figuras que se iban acercando con paso lento. Al fin llegaron, y Bella, pasando la línea de separación, saltó a los brazos de Jacob, que sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola Bella.-dijo alegremente este.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó ella.

-Estamos en una visita de cortesía.-respondió él, haciendo un gesto leve con la mano para indicar que no tenía importancia.

"_Ya, para ver si ya me han convertido en vampira"_-se dijo Bella.

La mirada de Jacob, como la de toda la manada, se fijó en los gemelos. No parecían asqueados por el hecho de que fueran vampiros.

-Hola.-saludó él.- Soy Jacob, un amigo de Bella, y su amor verdadero aunque ella no quiera reconocerlo.-Edward le miró mal y Bella se sonrojó, así que Jacob soltó una carcajada.- Ya que estáis aquí, supongo que ya sabéis toda esta historia. Este no es un lugar seguro para los humanos, ¿lo sabíais? No quiero asustaros, pero corréis peligro aquí. ¿Podría preguntaros quiénes sois?

Todos los vampiros, y Bella, se quedaron realmente sorprendidos. Los licántropos habían confundido a los gemelos con humanos. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Jane, con una leve sonrisa, se acercó a Jacob:

-Jane Volturi, mi querido chucho.-saludó burlonamente.- Y este es mi hermano Alec.-hizo un gesto en dirección a Alec, que sonreía. Los dos se acercaron y, con sus grandes sonrisas, mostraron sus brillantes y afilados colmillos.- ¿Es suficiente esto, o tenemos que poner un cartel de neón?


	6. What The Hell!

Holaaa!

Nuevo cap, para vosotros. Como veréis, he puesto a Jane como _Femme fatale_, pero es que me gusta cuidar a los personajes que uso en mis historias. A ver si no os parece muy exagerado. La canción es "What the Hell", de Avril Lavigne, como probablemente ya sepáis.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Todos los vampiros, y Bella, se quedaron realmente sorprendidos. Los licántropos habían confundido a los gemelos con humanos. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Jane, con una leve sonrisa, se acercó a Jacob:

-Jane Volturi, mi querido chucho.-saludó burlonamente.- Y este es mi hermano Alec.-hizo un gesto en dirección a Alec, que sonreía. Los dos se acercaron y, con sus grandes sonrisas, mostraron sus brillantes y afilados colmillos.- ¿Es suficiente esto, o tenemos que poner un cartel de neón?"

Jacob y toda la manada pusieron una cara realmente graciosa. Sam se acercó a toda velocidad y les observó con atención, olisqueándolos ligeramente en busca del característico olor a vampiros.

-No es posible...-susurró, casi traumatizado.- No oléis a acre, sino a miel, lirios silvestres y algo dulzón que no sé identificar.

El resto de la manada se acercó también, estando peligrosamente cerca de la línea de separación. Finalmente, Jacob comentó:

-Un poco a acre sí que huelen, pero incluso menos que Bella cuando pasa un día entero con los chupasangres.

-Eh, alejaos.-pidió Alec.- Vosotros sí que oléis asquerosamente mal.

La manada, a regañadientes, se alejó. Los gemelos no sólo eran más hermosos que cualquier vampiro, mil veces más que la increíble Rosalie, sino que su olor era realmente delicioso. Pero Sam se dio cuenta de algo:

-Habéis dicho que sois Jane y Alec Volturi.-dijo pensativamente.

-Sí, se supone.-bufó Jane.

-Pero...-Jacob también lo entendió, y exclamó furioso.- ¡Los Volturis son los que amenazaban a Bella!

Intentó transformarse en lobo para "darles su merecido" a quienes él creía que se lo merecían. Incluso parecía haber olvidado la línea. Pero, antes de que siquiera un licántropo tuviera tiempo de intervenir, una voz dulce y susurrante paró la transformación de Jacob:

-Quieto, chucho, quieto. ¿Quién te ha dicho que todos los Volturis son malos?-Jane sonreía de una forma extrañamente sensual. El aura que la envolvía, a pesar de su aparente inocencia, se volvió magnética, y su voz les empezó a enturbiar los sentidos. Se acercó, y sin cruzar la línea, acarició con dos dedos la mejilla de Jacob.- Pórtate bien y te lo explicaremos.

Jacob estaba tan confundido que no pensó en ofenderse por la explícita burla de su persona. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sonrojó levemente y tomó la diminuta manita de Jane entre las suyas, enormes, con una sonrisa algo boba. Jane se soltó, arrugando la naricilla de nuevo al percibir el asqueroso y odiado aroma de licántropo.

Nadie reprochó a Jacob su gesto o su confusión, porque todos los entes masculinos presentes, vampiros y licántropos, incluyendo a Carlisle y Edward, habían pensado en la suerte que tenía Jacob y habían deseado estar en su lugar. Y eso les avergonzaba, pero hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Sam carraspeó:  
>-¿Y bien? ¿De qué va toda esta historia?<p>

Carlisle dio un paso adelante y se ofreció a explicarlo. La explicación duró hasta, aproximadamente, las dos de la tarde. Probablemente porque fue desde que aparecieron los Volturis hasta ese momento. Y, poco después de que terminara, para romper ese incómodo silencio, Bella dijo:  
>-¿Alguien tiene hambre?<p>

Desde luego, no fue lo mejor que pudo decir, pero bastó. Todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de alucinados. Pero, entonces, unas risas sorprendentemente hermosas y agradables comenzaron. Una de ellas era calmada, algo áspera. La otra era dulce y alegre, con un toque alocado, y sonaba como unas campanitas agitándose. Cuál fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que los propietarios de aquellas risas tan increíbles no eran otros que los fríos y hieráticos gemelos.

-No es buena idea decir eso cuando estás rodeada de vampiros.-dijo Alec.

-Ven, Bella, te haré algo de comer.-sonrió Jane, de una forma tan amable que parecía un sueño.

-Ah, que sabes cocinar.-dijo Bella con voz queda, por decir algo.

-Claro.-rió Jane de nuevo.

Muchos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de ese sonido celestial, pero la mayoría se les quedó mirando con una cara tan asombrada que era, cuanto menos, insultante. Jane llevó a Bella a la cocina, y Alec las siguió. Tanto vampiros como licántropos se miraron entre sí. Sus rostros eran un todo poema. Carlisle tenía una expresión indescifrable.

-Bueno.-dijo finalmente.- Ya sabía, y Aro me había avisado además, de que Jane y Alec eran absolutamente impredecibles, pero no pensé que lo fueran de una forma tan brusca. Pero...-añadió. Todos le miraban, bebiéndose sus sabias palabras.- Creo que en realidad, son así porque están empezando a perder los valores que los Volturis les inculcaron. Y se están mostrando como son de verdad.

-Al fin de al cabo, son sólo unos niños.-susurró Esme de forma inaudible.

Pero tampoco ellos sabían qué creer.

Los gemelos salieron de la cocina un rato después, seguidos de Bella, que parecía más sorprendida incluso que antes.

-¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?-exclamaba en ese momento ella.- No sabía que con lo que un vampiro puede tener en la nevera para guardar las apariencias se pudiera hacer una comida tan deliciosa. Jamás había probado nada tan sabroso. ¿Le echaste algún tipo de especia?

-Al menos una docena.-sonrió Jane. Parecía contenta. Su sonrisa y la de su hermano eran tan bellas, tan mágicas...- Aprendí el arte de las hierbas curativas de una gran curandera, pero la mayoría se pueden utilizar también para cocinar.

-Hacía unas cosas increíbles para comer cuando éramos humanos.-comentó Alec, alegremente.- Cocinaba mejor que nadie.

-¿Qué os gustaba comer cuando erais humanos?-preguntó Bella, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su pregunta no les intimidara y les hiciera volverse fríos de nuevo.

-Chocolate.-sonrió Alec.- Una pena que ahora nos dé asco.

-Sí, una pena...-suspiró Jane.

Bella se revolvió nerviosamente al notar las miradas de todos clavadas en ellos. Sintiendo la necesidad de desviar la atención, le dijo a Jane:

-¿De verdad que ya no cantas?

_~ Flashbacks ~_

_Bella está en la cocina, comiendo, mientras que Jane la observa satisfecha de su trabajo. De repente, empieza a canturrear. El sonido es casi imperceptible para un humano, pero Bella lo acaba oyendo. Es un sonido celestial, digno de sirenas y hadas._

_-¿Jane? ¿Estás cantando?-se sorprende ella._

_-No.-la interrumpe Alec.- Jane ya no canta. Antes lo hacía, y todos los que la escuchaban se admiraban de su talento. Pero desde que nos convertimos en vampiros, no canta. Sólo canturrea. Y es irritante, porque lo hace tan bajito que a veces ni yo mismo la oigo._

_-Vaya, que pena.-dice Bella, triste porque el mundo pierda a ese prodigio._

_Jane no dice nada. Quien calla otorga..._

_~ Fin del Flashbacks ~_

Jane suspiró ampliamente.

-No, ya no canto.

-¿Lo harías por mí?-pidió Bella.- Quiero escucharte.

-Vamos, cielo.-suplicó Alec con sorprendente ternura.- Hazlo por mí si no.

-Os odio a los dos.-dijo Jane, sacudiendo la cabeza.

A Bella le dolió un poco, pero a Alec, que conocía perfectamente a Jane, no le afectó lo más mínimo. Desapareció un instante y volvió con una guitarra en las manos. Vampiros y licántropos los observaron admirados cuando Jane se sentó, apoyada en un árbol con la guitarra entre las manos, y Bella y Alec se sentaron junto a ella. _"¿De dónde habrá sacado Alec la guitarra?"_-pensó Jane. Pero no preguntó.

En su lugar, cogió aire, y empezó a cantar, tocando la guitarra mientras:  
>-<strong>You say that I'm messing with your head<br>All 'cuz I was making out with your friend.  
>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong<br>I can't stop, 'cuz I'm having too much fun.**

You're on your knees  
>Begging "Please,<br>stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy.<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>but now<br>Ohhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell.  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good,<br>but now  
>Ohhhhh, what the hell.<p>

**W****hat? What? What? What the hell?**

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>You never call or listen to me anyway.<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong...I just need some time to play.<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging "Please,<br>stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy.<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>but now<br>Ohhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell.  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good,<br>but now  
>Ohhhhh, what the hell<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah I'm messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>but now<br>Ohhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell.  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>but now  
>Ohhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell.<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good,  
>but now<br>Ohhhhh, what the hell…

La voz de Jane era absolutamente increíble. Por eso, consiguió que todos salvo su hermano se quedaran paralizados por la sorpresa. Nadie se atrevió a aplaudir por no provocar a Jane, pero todos se dijeron: _"Qué suerte será el hombre que la consiga"_.

-Es tarde ya.-comentó ella mirando al cielo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y es que, con tanta historia, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde.

-Bueno, pues Charlie quería que fuéramos a comer.-recordó Alec.- ¿Qué excusa quieres que le pongamos, Bella?

-Eh, creo que a él le haría mucha ilusión si vinierais conmigo a pesar de todo. Le decimos que ya hemos comido todos aquí, cosa que en parte es cierta, y ya, ¿no?-sugirió Bella.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros. Bella se despidió de todos alegremente, pero los gemelos se limitaron a sonreír ligeramente.

-Esperad, ¿habéis comido?-se sobresaltó Bella de golpe.

-Comimos ayer.-respondió serenamente Alec.

-Bien.-suspiró aliviada Bella.

Y todos los reunidos frente a la casa de los Cullen, vampiros y licántropos, hombres y mujeres, siguieron a los gemelos y a Bella con la vista hasta que se hizo imposible verles entre los árboles. Todos, absolutamente todos, pensaron en qué papel tendrían los gemelos, extraños, opuestos, cambiantes, perfectos; en lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

><p>Eh, una cosita, creo que en el próximo cap, uno de los licántropos va a sufrir un poquito, o bastante, por culpa de problemas sentimentales. Necesito uno que aún no esté imprimado. Había pensado en Seth, ¿qué me decís?<p> 


	7. Esta soy yo

Otro cap más. En este, Jane también canta. Esto va a acabar pareciendo un musical, pero es que escucho música para inspirarme, y bueno... Esta vez, la canción es "Esta soy yo", del Sueño de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Y todos los reunidos frente a la casa de los Cullen, vampiros y licántropos, hombres y mujeres, siguieron a los gemelos y a Bella con la vista hasta que se hizo imposible verles entre los árboles. Todos, absolutamente todos, pensaron en qué papel tendrían los gemelos, extraños, opuestos, cambiantes, perfectos; en lo que se avecinaba."

Bella iba detrás de los gemelos. Intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con ellos, pero no se atrevía, porque tenía la sensación de que ya les había pedido mucho. Jane iba bastante lejos de ellos, mientras que Alec estaba más cerca de Bella. Como Jane parecía pensativa, y algo molesta, Bella se acercó a Alec:

-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermana?-le preguntó.

-Seguro.-afirmó él.- Voy a ver si hago que se le pase.-no mencionó que luego, cuando estuvieran solos, le sonsacaría lo que le ocurría.

Alec se acercó a su hermana. Le cogió la mano y se la acarició con dulzura. Todo eran pequeños movimientos para intentar consolarla un poco sin que Bella se diera cuenta de cuánto le importaba su hermana.

-Jane, cielo.-le susurró él.- ¿No quieres cantar otra canción ahora?

-No tengo ganas.-respondió ella.- Ya he cantado suficiente por hoy.

-Antes te pasabas el día cantando. Te sabías al menos cientas de canciones enteras. Acababas de cantar una y empezabas con otra, aunque nadie te escuchara.-repuso Alec.- No me engañes, Jane.

Jane se volvió y le miró. Luego dirigió la vista hacia Bella. Se paró, y obligó a los otros a hacerlo también. Habían dejado la guitarra en casa de los Cullen, pero no importó, porque Jane sólo quería cantar para desahogarse, no para agradar a nadie. Y, con una mueca algo amarga, y la mirada ¿triste?, sí, triste, comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

-**Dicen que soy  
>Un libro sin argumento<br>Que no sé si vengo o voy  
>Que me pierdo entre mis sueños<strong>

**Dicen que soy una foto en blanco y negro**  
><strong>Que tengo que dormir más<strong>  
><strong>Que me puede mi mal genio<strong>

**Dicen que soy**  
><strong>Una chica normal<strong>  
><strong>Con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar<strong>  
><strong>Que no sé bien<strong>  
><strong>Donde está el bien y el mal<strong>  
><strong>Donde está mi lugar<strong>

**Y esta soy yo**  
><strong>Asustada y decidida<strong>  
><strong>Una especie en extinción<strong>  
><strong>Tan real como la vida<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>  
><strong>Ahora llega mi momento<strong>  
><strong>No pienso renunciar<strong>  
><strong>No quiero perder el tiempo<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>

**Dicen que voy**  
><strong>Como perro sin su dueño<strong>  
><strong>Como barco sin un mar<strong>  
><strong>Como alma sin su cuerpo<strong>

**Dicen que soy**  
><strong>Un océano de hielo<strong>  
><strong>Que tengo que reír más<strong>  
><strong>Y callar un poco menos<strong>

**Dicen que soy**  
><strong>Una chica normal<strong>  
><strong>Con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar<strong>  
><strong>Que no sé bien<strong>  
><strong>Donde está el bien y el mal<strong>  
><strong>Donde está mi lugar<strong>

**Y esta soy yo**  
><strong>Asustada y decidida<strong>  
><strong>Una especie en extinción<strong>  
><strong>Tan real como la vida<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>  
><strong>Ahora llega mi momento<strong>  
><strong>No pienso renunciar<strong>  
><strong>No quiero perder el tiempo<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>

**No sé lo que tú piensas**  
><strong>No soy tu cenicienta<strong>  
><strong>No soy la última pieza de tu puzzle sin armar<strong>  
><strong>No soy quien ideaste<strong>  
><strong>Quizás te equivocaste<strong>  
><strong>Quizás no es el momento<strong>

**Y esta soy yo**  
><strong>Asustada y decidida<strong>  
><strong>Una especie en extinción<strong>  
><strong>Tan real como la vida<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>  
><strong>Ahora llega mi momento<strong>  
><strong>No pienso renunciar<strong>  
><strong>No quiero perder el tiempo<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo<strong>  
><strong>Y esta soy yo...<strong>

Jane terminó de cantar, y tras echarles un último vistazo a las dos personas que la seguían, se giró y, soltándose de su hermano, echó a andar de nuevo. Alec, sin importarle ya lo que Bella pensara, al menos durante un instante, y pensando con cierto sádico placer en la confusión que le crearía a la humana, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó por atrás con fuerza.

Jane se quedó muy quieta, suspiró, y le agarró la mano de nuevo, esta vez casi con desesperación. Alec la observó atentamente. Normalmente, Jane no estaba tan sensible. Probablemente estaría con la regla. Alec se había enterado, por boca de Aro, de algo muy curioso sobre eso: las vampiras no sangraban, pero a pesar de todo tenían los típicos cambios de humor.

Bella, efectivamente, se había quedado bastante confundida por el arrebato de ternura de Alec hacia su hermana. Pero justo en ese momento, descubrieron que estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Bella. Bella sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Sentado en una silla, examinando unos papeles, estaba Charlie. Al oírles entrar, levantó la vista y sonrió:  
>-Hola.-saludó.<p>

Jane se acercó y le dio dos besos en las mejillas. Alec hizo un gesto suave con la cabeza. Bella no dijo nada, tan sólo se sentó junto a él.

-Verás...-dudó ella.- Papá. Ya hemos comido con la familia de Edward, espero que no hayas hecho nada de comer.

-No, por suerte no.-dijo Charlie.- Ya sabes que cocino fatal, y no quería arriesgarme a envenenarles. Pero, bueno, vamos a hablar y conocernos mejor, ¿os parece?-preguntó mirando a los gemelos.- No vivís en Forks, ¿verdad? Aquí todo el mundo se conoce.

-No. Nosotros vivimos en Volterra, en Italia.-respondió Alec.

-Ah, sois italianos.-exclamó Charlie.- Que delicia, el italiano. ¿Y qué hacéis aquí en Forks?

-Bueno.-improvisó rápidamente Jane.- Edward nos invitó a quedarnos con él un tiempo.

-¿Cómo conocisteis a Bella?-quiso saber Charlie.

-Son amigos de Edward.-respondió Bella bruscamente.- Él me los presentó hace unos días.

Charlie asintió y no preguntó nada sobre la repentina salida de Bella. Y es que se había dado cuenta de que había algo raro en Edward y su familia, y habían acordado un acuerdo táctico de no hacer preguntas sobre eso. _"Por tu propio bien"_-pensó Bella. ¿O tal vez se lo dijo?

-¿Se los has presentado a Jacob?-le preguntó Charlie a Bella.

-Sí, hoy mismo.-dijo Bella, sonriendo al recordar el extraño encuentro.

-Muy bien.-sonrió Charlie. Inclinándose hacia los gemelos, preguntó- ¿Y conocéis ya a los amigos de instituto de Bella?

-No, aún no hemos tenido el placer.-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Pues mañana es lunes.-recordó él.- ¿Vais a ir al instituto?

Los gemelos se miraron un momento.

-No exactamente.-respondió Jane, con su vocecilla infantil.- Pero pensábamos llevar a Bella y recogerla. Tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Hmm... Muchas gracias.-sonrió Charlie.

Lo cierto era que pensaba en lo gracioso que resultaba que fueran a cuidar de Bella como si fueran sus niñeras, y que tuvieran como mínimo tres años menos.

Se pasaron la tarde hablando, mientras Charlie comía. Cuando él se fue a trabajar, pues le llamaron por un caso "urgente", Bella y los gemelos se sentaron en el sofá y continuaron hablando. Era curioso, y muy extraño, hablar con la sádica Jane, y el frío Alec, como si fueran buenos amigos de toda la vida. Bella, sin saber muy bien por qué, les contó la obsesión que tenía por leer Cumbres Borrascosas últimamente.

-"¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!"-citó Alec, con el rostro helado pero una mirada brillante.

-"De lo que sea que nuestras almas estén hechas, la suya y la mía son lo mismo, y la de Linton es tan distinta como la luz de la luna del rayo y la helada del fuego".-sonrió Jane.

-¡Habéis leído Cumbres Borrascosas!-exclamó Bella.

-Los vampiros tenemos mucho tiempo libre.-respondió Alec.

Bella no podía creer que ella y los gemelos Volturi tuvieran algo en común. Pero no sólo tenían algo en común, sino bastante.

-¿De verdad habéis visto el musical de los Miserables?-preguntó, asombrada.

-Sí, unas cinco veces.-Jane sonrió casi con... ¿timidez? Miró al reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis y media de la tarde.- Vaya, que tarde, ¿no?

-Es cierto.-exclamó Bella.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Alec, indiferente.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Bella.

-Empiezo a tener un poco de sed.-comentó Jane.- Tal vez nos vayamos de caza.-dijo, mirando a su hermano.

-Ah, una cosa.-exclamó Bella, recordando algo que había discutido con Edward y Alice.- No cacéis humanos, ¿vale? Sólo animales.

Alec y Jane se la quedaron mirando un momento, lo que hizo que Bella se sintiera muy incómoda. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían. Pero ellos asintieron tranquilamente y se levantaron para marcharse. Para sorpresa de Bella, Jane se volvió y le dijo:

-Hasta mañana, Bella. Vendremos a recogerte.-y con cierta burla añadió.- Y mejor vete ya a dormir, que mañana empieza una nueva aventura en el instituto.-Jane dejó escapar un breve resquicio de su risa de campanitas.

Los gemelos se alejaron. Ahora, Bella sí estaba segura de que iban al bosque. No se molestó en seguirles con la mirada. Estaba algo preocupada por si ignoraban su petición de que cazaran animales. Pero estaba casi segura de que Edward la esperaba en su cuarto, así que dejó de preocuparse y subió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ah, por cierto, en el siguiente cap saldrán sólo Alec y Jane. Escenitas tiernas, sobre todo...<p> 


	8. El beso

Eh, aquí os traigo el cap 8. El 8, si se le da la vuelta, representa el infinito... ¿amor? Je je. Bueno, en este cap hay sorpresa. Pensaba dejaros con la intriga, esperar un poco más para enseñaros esto, pero he pensando en cómo me sentiría si me hicieran eso, y me he sentido despreciable, así que aquí lo tenéis. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**AVISO:** Incesto (NO hay lemmon esta vez, lo siento, tendréis que esperar T-T) (Soy mala, ¿verdad? =_=)

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Los gemelos se alejaron. Ahora, Bella sí estaba segura de que iban al bosque. No se molestó en seguirles con la mirada. Estaba algo preocupada por si ignoraban su petición de que cazaran animales. Pero estaba casi segura de que Edward la esperaba en su cuarto, así que dejó de preocuparse y subió a su habitación."

En cuanto entraron en la parte profunda del bosque, lejos de la casa de los Cullen, Jane se paró bruscamente y se sentó en el suelo. Alec esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente era porque Jane era recitente a confesar su desazón si su hermano no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tranquilizarla.

Por eso, Alec se inclinó levemente para cogerla de la cintura y obligarla a levantarse. Pesaba menos que una pluma.

Jane apoyó las manos en el pecho de su hermano. Luego, la cabeza. Y finalmente, se rindió y se fundió en un abrazo con él. Alec la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella parecía fuerte, ¡pero era tan frágil!

Jane estaba mirando al vacío, a la nada. Sencillamente no parecía estar siquiera en este mundo. A Alec no le habría preocupado, pero vio que la mirada de su hermana parecía triste.

-Jane, cielo.-la llamó. La mirada de la joven se enfocó al fin.- Dime que te pasaba antes, de camino a casa de Bella.

-Nada.-mintió ella.

Jane sabía perfectamente que él no se lo tragaría. Pero siempre lo intentaba a pesar de todo. Y además, le gustaba oírle decir a su amado hermano lo que siempre decía en esos casos, que ahora también dijo:

-No te creo.-Alec cogió la cara de Jane entre sus manos con suavidad.- Recuerda que somos un solo ser repartido en dos cuerpos. Yo te conozco a ti, y tú me conoces a mí, porque al fin de al cabo somos la misma persona.

Jane se estremeció y le miró. _"Y por esa misma razón no puedo amarte"_-se recordó a sí misma, luchando por no ceder a la tentación de besarle.

-Tan sólo... que al volver a cantar... recordé cuando cantaba en casa, para mamá y para ti.-acabó admitiendo Jane.

Alec mantuvo una mano firmemente en su cintura, pero con la otra acarició el rostro de su hermana, reconociendo en ella unas facciones extremadamente parecidas a las suyas.

-Jane.-suspiró Alec, tristemente.- Siento haberte convencido para cantar. Yo también lo recordé, pero me pareció más hermoso que otra cosa.

-No te disculpes.-ordenó Jane.- Me gusta cantar, y me gusta aún más hacerlo para ti. Así que cállate y abrázame.

Alec sonrió a su pesar. La hizo caso y la abrazó. Jane apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y Alec se encontró meciéndola. Entonces, le pareció escuchar un sollozo ahogado. Alec la apartó y descubrió que su hermana estaba llorando. Las lágrimas no caían de su rostro, pero eso no tenía importancia.

-¡Jane!-exclamó. Ella había actuado tan bien, fingiendo que era fuerte y que nada la afectaba, que hasta Alec se lo había creído al final.

Ella apartó la vista y se intentó alejar de él por todos los medios, para evitar que la viera llorar y se compadeciera de ella. Jane odiaba la compasión. _"Vamos, ríete de mí, idiota. Sé que lo estás deseando"_.-exclamó para sí. Pero entonces recordó que el muchacho que estaba frente a ella era Alec, su hermano, no cualquier idiota.

-Jane, no llores, cielo.-suplicó Alec, rodeándola de nuevo la cintura con los brazos.- Vamos, tranquila.

-**Es quien sabrá si estas bien o estas mal**

**Si ríes, o sientes dolor**

**Tu alma gemela en quien confiar**

**Que vele por tu corazón.**

Jane canturreaba suavemente, pero tuvo que parar porque se echó a llorar de nuevo. Se aferró a su hermano como un náufrago a un madero.

-Jane.-repitió Alec. A su hermana le había dado un lapsus de locura, tristeza y dolor, todo mezclado, y él no pensaba permitirlo. Su voz sonó firme y dulce. Jane levantó la cabeza y le miró.- Todo eso pasó, deja de llorar de una vez, ¿vale? Mañana te sentirás mejor. No soporto que llores, es terrible verte así y saber que no puedo hacer nada.

Jane se mordió los labios, y miró a Alec con tristeza.

-En realidad si puedes.-dijo ya con voz normal.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-quiso saber Alec.

-Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo.-pidió ella.

-No seas boba, Jane.-rió él. Alec era el único al que Jane permitía que la molestara, se burlara de ella, y la insultara.- Esa promesa te la hice hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Era por si acaso la habías olvidado...-susurró Jane, mirándolo fijamente y añadiendo.- O habías cambiado de opinión.

Alec sacudió la cabeza. Había entendido perfectamente el verdadero significado de las palabras de Jane. _"No sólo no he dejado de amarte, sino que ahora te amo más de lo que me está permitido"_-pensó él.

Pero Alec se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario de ese tipo. En su lugar, se inclinó sobre su hermana y apoyó delicadamente los labios en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura del labio. Todo su cuerpo, y también su corazón, que a pesar de haber dejado de latir seguía sintiendo, para su desgracia, le chillaron que la besara, pero no lo hizo.

Jane no sólo permitió el beso, a pesar de la cercanía de su boca, sino que rozó suavemente el cuello de Alec con los labios, recorriéndolo con dulzura. Alec se estremeció. _"Dios mío, Jane, no sabes lo que me estás haciendo sufrir"_-pensaba. Deseaba que parara, y al mismo tiempo, que continuara. Pero Jane paró. Alec se sintió decepcionado hasta que su hermana levantó la cabeza, y con una preciosa sonrisa, rozó los labios con los suyos. Sólo fue eso, un simple roce tierno de amor fraternal. Eso creyó Alec. Jane apoyó la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo.

-Jane.-la llamó él.- Te quiero.-admitió.

Jane se limitó a mirarle, sorprendida por la revelación. Alec, con ella, era tierno, dulce, cariñoso... pero no solía decir esas cosas. _"Tranquilízate, estúpida, estúpida Jane"_-se dijo.- _"No es lo que estás pensando"_.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Alec.-respondió ella.

Mientras que, en su pecho, sentía la terrible presión del dolor amenazándola con desbordarla. No podía decirle cuánto le amaba en realidad, y tampoco podía echarse a llorar porque no podría explicárselo. Ni se podía imaginar que Alec estaba pensando y sintiendo lo mismo.

Y una idea se encendió en la mente de Jane. No estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar, pero si lo hacía, al menos calmaría un poco su deseo por Alec.

-Alec.-dijo ella. Él la miró.- Voy a pedirte una cosa, y no sé si te va a gustar.-Alec esperó a que terminara.- Como nunca he besado a nadie...-él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.- Y tú eres de momento lo que más amo_.-"Ahora y para siempre"_-pensó Jane.- Pensaba que quizás sería buena idea que mi primer beso fuera contigo... si estás dispuesto a enseñarme.

Alec se quedó helado, creyendo haber oído mal. _"A ver"_-se dijo, intentando ordenar sus ideas.- _"Te ha dicho que nunca ha besado a nadie, cosa increíble, y que quiere que su primer beso sea contigo, cosa imposible"_. Aquello no le sirvió de mucho. Seguía igual de confuso.

-No sé que te puedo enseñar.-se atrevió a decir, cautelosamente. Su mente analítica y realista no le permitía creer que aquello fuera cierto.- Yo tampoco he besado a nadie_._-_"Te estaba esperando a ti"_-se dijo.

-Eso no tiene importancia.-repuso Jane.

-Entonces, por mí vale.-aceptó él.

Jane sonrió con malicia. Su plan estaba dando resultado. Se acercó a Alec, que parecía confuso, y estaba paralizado, y cogiendo sus manos, las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos suavemente.

-Aquí viene el caballero valiente a despertar a la princesa con un beso.-dijo Jane, burlona.

Y se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios se rozaron, como antes. Pero dejó de ser como antes, como había sido siempre, cuando el roce se convirtió en beso. Un beso suave y dulce que intentaba expresar lo que se habían estando guardando desde que eran humanos. Alec, verdaderamente pareció despertar de su letargo. Le devolvió el beso y, antes de poder evitarlo, se encontró intentando romper la barrera de la boca de su hermana para que su lengua pudiera pasar. Y, curiosamente, ella se lo permitió.

No sólo se lo permitió, sino que ella misma le buscó. Hasta que, tanteando sin ver en la boca de su hermana, Alec encontró su lengua. Las dos bailaron algún tipo de baile que nadie les había enseñado, pero que ya sabían muy bien, porque habían nacido para hacerlo.

Recitentes en separarse, disfrutaron del sabor del otro hasta el último instante. Pudieron estar así minutos, tal vez incluso una hora, porque como no tenían necesidad de respirar, no tenían por qué parar.

Finalmente, como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, se separaron.

-Me parece que tienes un problema.-susurró Jane al oído de Alec.

-Ah, ¿sí?-dijo él.

-Me he hecho adicta a tu sabor.-siseó Jane.

-¿Y a eso lo consideras un problema?-murmuró Alec.

Y, entonces sí, se fueron a cazar, cogidos de la mano, como siempre. Pero dos cosas habían cambiado: que ahora cazarían animales, y no humanos; y que los dos empezaban a dudar de los sentimientos del otro... ¿amor fraternal, o algo más?

* * *

><p>Os recuerdo mi pregunta: ¿debe ser Seth el licántropo escogido para hacerle sufrir un porquito? Ideas, porfi.<p> 


	9. No soy celoso

Otro cap, sólo para vosotros. Al final hay más momentitos tiernos de Alec y Jane, os gustarán, creo.

Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil. Ahora, el pobre licántropo que sufrirá en el próximo cap puede ser Seth, Embry o Jacob. Personalmente prefiero a Seth, pero bueno, lo que los lectores manden.

**AVISO:** Incesto

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Y, entonces sí, se fueron a cazar, cogidos de la mano, como siempre. Pero dos cosas habían cambiado: que ahora cazarían animales, y no humanos; y que los dos empezaban a dudar de los sentimientos del otro... ¿amor fraternal, o algo más?"

A la mañana siguiente, a las ocho y media exactas, sonó el timbre. Charlie se acababa de ir a trabajar, así que Bella tuvo que dejar su desayuno para abrir la puerta. Los gemelos la esperaban fuera. Bella se quedó sin aliento un instante, sobrecogida por su belleza, hasta que se acostumbró y recordó quiénes eran ellos.

-Buenos días.-saludó Jane con retintín.

-¿No es un poco pronto?-preguntó Bella, sentándose de nuevo para terminar de desayunar.

-Teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de ese trasto del 53 que tienes ahí aparcado... no, más bien es muy tarde.-respondió Alec.

Bella hizo una mueca y dejó el plato del desayuno en el fregadero. No esperaba que los gemelos se mofaran de esa forma del coche al que tanto cariño le tenía, pero claro, tampoco era para estar orgullosa de él.

Cogió la chaqueta y las llaves del coche, y salió intentando ignorar el hecho de que iría al instituto acompañada de dos vampiros asesinos cuyos líderes les habían mandado vigilarla y, probablemente, agredirla.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran por ahí. Mientras arrancaba, observó por el retrovisor que los gemelos se habían sentado detrás, tranquilamente.

-¿Es Edward el único que conduce como un loco, o es típico de vampiros?-preguntó Bella mientras conducía hacia el instituto.

-Bueno, nosotros no podemos saberlo, porque al parecer somos demasiado jóvenes para conducir.-respondió Jane con un gesto molesto.

-Pero probablemente sí, es típico de vampiros.-comentó Alec.- Es curioso que a pesar de que tienen toda la vida... si es que se le puede llamar vida... por delante se empeñen en hacerlo todo deprisa y corriendo.

-Ajá.-se limitó a contestar Bella.- Una cosa... mientras yo estoy en el instituto, ¿qué haréis vosotros?

-Bueno...-murmuró pensativamente Alec.- Ni idea, cualquier cosa.

Pero a Bella no le gustó nada la mirada divertida y cómplice que él le dirigió a su hermana.

Aparcó en su plaza habitual, junto a Edward. Como estaba nublado y los gemelos estaban por allí, supuso que iría a clase. Salió del coche y observó por el rabillo del ojo que Alec y Jane la seguían armoniosamente.

-No os pongáis cada uno a un lado mío, que parecéis mis guardaespaldas.-se quejó Bella.

Los gemelos suspiraron y se colocaron los dos a la izquierda de Bella, sin soltarse nunca de la mano. Bella vio como se acercaban Mike y Jessica, muy juntos, igual que Ángela y Ben.

-Hola Bella.-saludó tímidamente Ángela, escondiéndose detrás de Ben para observar a los gemelos.

-Hola Bella.-repitió Mike, haciendo lo mismo que Ángela pero con Jessica, que no tenía ninguna vergüenza.

Ben y Jessica ignoraron a Bella por completo. Las miradas se les fueron detrás de los gemelos. La de Ben, algo tímida también, como Ángela; la de Jessica, de una forma increíblemente desvergonzada.

Jane había soltado la mano de su hermano y se apoyaba en su hombro suavemente, mientras una leve mueca molesta se dibujaba en su rostro de ángel. El rostro de Alec estaba helado, como siempre, pero se veía en sus ojos que aquellas miradas por parte de los amigos de Bella no le gustaban.

-Ejem.-interrumpió Bella antes de que los gemelos perdieran la paciencia.- Este es Alec, y esta es su hermana Jane. Alec, Jane: esta es Ángela, este es su novio Ben; este es Mike, esta es su novia Jessica.

Las presentaciones de Bella fueron bastante confusas, pero los gemelos parecieron quedarse con los nombres. Jane inspiró hondo de forma muy suave, pero Bella estaba tan cerca que pudo oírla. Consiguió fingir una sonrisa para los amigos de Bella. Se acercó a todos y les dio dos besos en las mejillas como solía hacer con Charlie. Alec sonrió y les dio la mano.

-Encantados.-dijo fríamente él.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos.-se despidió Jane, con su gran sonrisa inocente desmoronándose por momentos.- Ya vendremos a recogerte.

-Eh... vale.-aceptó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los gemelos parecieron mucho más tranquilos. Se alejaron a paso sereno pero impaciente. Todos les siguieron con la mirada, y Bella se dio cuenta, alarmada, de que Lauren se les acercaba moviendo mucho las caderas.

-Hola... soy Lauren.-saludó, repasando a Alec de arriba abajo.

A Lauren, Alec le pareció un muy buen partido. Apuesto, musculoso, sin duda inteligente y ágil... Tal vez sólo tuviera quince años, pero Lauren podía ignorar eso gracias a sus muchos otros atributos. Hubiera empezado a ligar con él enseguida si no fuera por la que probablemente era su hermana. Se mesó el cabello, ahora cortísimo por culpa de aquel hombre idiota que la había convencido, pero no por ello menos sexy. Lauren había visto como Bella se los presentaba a sus amigos, así que decidió preguntar:

-No serás el nuevo novio de Bella, ¿no?

-Bella sale con Edward.-respondió Alec con un suspiro molesto.

-Ah, y esta es tu hermana, ¿cierto?-siguió tanteando ella, mirando a Jane con desprecio.

-Una pregunta estúpida teniendo en cuenta que somos gemelos.-dijo Alec.

-Sí, ya...-a Lauren le había molestado bastante el tonito de la respuesta, pero decidió ignorarlo.- ¿Te tomas un café conmigo después de clase, o tus padres te obligan a cuidar de tu hermana?

Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Jane. Desde que se acercó Lauren, había estado conteniéndose para no hacerla retorcerse en el suelo o partirle algunos huesos. Pero el hecho de que intentara ligar con su hermano, y más mirándola a ella con desprecio y tratándola de cría que necesita ser cuidada por su hermano mayor, la cabreó mucho. Se concentró en ella, intentando controlar su don, ya que tampoco quería montar una escenita. Al instante, Lauren sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, además de dolores musculares, y al poco, dolor de estómago.

-Me-mejor otro... otro día.-susurró Lauren, incapaz de mantener su pose de chica sexy y segura por los terribles dolores que la acuciaban.- Hoy... hoy me siento... un poco... mal... de repente.

Y se fue rápidamente, luchando por no echarse a llorar o tirarse al suelo encogida sobre sí misma. Jane esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras ella y su hermano salían del instituto: _"Zorra"_-pensó, con los ojos echando chispas. Bella, a lo lejos, suspiró. Estaba segura de que el repentino malestar de Lauren se debía a Jane, pero no pensaba reprochárselo.

Bella presintió que tendría que responder a muchas incómodas preguntas y soportar una increíble cantidad de comentarios por parte de sus "amigos", tal vez incluso de Ángela, durante todo el día por culpa de la aparición de los gemelos.

Alejándose del instituto de Bella, Alec sonreía con cierta maldad. Sabía perfectamente que había sido su hermana la que había provocado la repentina retirada de Lauren, pero no le molestaba. Él mismo lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido su don, esa chica era realmente insoportable. Y aunque le hubiera disgustado, lo cierto era que él había estado emborronando la visión de todos los chicos que miraban a Jane.

-Jane, no creas que no sé que has usado tu don contra esa tal Lauren.-dijo finalmente, regodeándose de haberla pillado.

-Ya.-bufó Jane sin añadir nada.- ¿Te molesta?

-No, que va.-rió Alec, abrazándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra él.- Era odiosa.

-Bien.-suspiró Jane, apoyándose en su hermano.- Y tú has usado tu don contra todos los que me miraban, ¿cierto?-dijo con cierta burla.

-Sí.-admitió él con una sonrisa.- Pero estoy orgulloso de ello.

-Yo también.-sonrió ella.- Me gusta que seas celoso.

-¿Celoso?-se molestó Alec.- Yo no soy celoso.

-No, claro.-se burló Jane.- Igual que no eres posesivo, calculador, frío...

-No, no soy nada de eso.-exclamó Alec, admitiendo en su fuero interno que sí lo era, pero dolido porque ella se hubiera dado cuenta.- Eres tú la que ha hecho a la chica esa batirse en retirada porque quería ligar conmigo.

-¿Qué chica? ¿La zorra?-gruñó Jane, llamándola en voz alta como llevaba llamándola en sus pensamientos todo el rato.- No soy celosa, idiota, sólo es que te quiero sólo para mí.-Jane estaba algo molesta.- Y si tanto te ha molestado que la echara, vete a buscarla.

Jane apartó a su hermano de un empujón, adelantándose. No quería volverse por si Alec decidía realmente ir a buscar a Lauren. No lo soportaría, así que se negó a verlo. Alec, algo confundido, sacudió la cabeza. _"Eres un maldito idiota, ¿lo sabías Alec?"_-se dijo, furioso por haberse puesto tan insoportable con Jane, con SU encantadora Jane.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella por detrás. Jane andaba con paso rápido hacia... el bosque, claro. La sujetó del brazo y la obligó a volverse, apretándola contra él gracias al brazo que había colocado en su cintura.

Jane alzó la cabeza y le miró. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Parecía la escena de una película romántica.

-Jane...-le susurró Alec al oído.- Dime que no estás enfadada conmigo.

-No estoy enfadada contigo.-siseó ella, repitiendo sus palabras, muy confundida por la cercanía de su hermano.

Alec la soltó el brazo, pero igualmente la mantuvo bien sujeta de la cintura para que no se escapara. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, y encajaban como dos piezas de un puzzle de una forma increíble. Alec no pudo evitar inclinarse suavemente hacia su hermana, de forma que sus rostros acabaron tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban. Jane se puso ligeramente de puntillas, y le besó por segunda vez en tan sólo dos días. Era curioso, que después de casi doscientos años de vampiros, nunca se hubieran besado, y justo ahora que dejaban a los Volturi para unirse a los Cullen...

Jane le rodeó el cuello con los brazos delicadamente, sin dejar de besarle ni un instante. No quería parar porque sabía que, en cuanto se separaran y se miraran a los ojos, tendría que explicarle por qué le había besado de nuevo.

Un buen rato después, se separaron. Alec parecía muy sorprendido, pero Jane no le dejó hablar.

-Ya te dije que me había hecho adicta a tu sabor.-le recordó.- Y ahora vamos a hacer algo interesante para matar el tiempo hasta que Bella salga del instituto.

Y se soltó de él, adelantándose con una gran sonrisa algo malvada en su bello rostro. Alec la siguió con la mirada, y luego corrió para alcanzarla.


	10. Imprimado por Sorpresa

Hola lectores!

Os dejo el cap 10 de este Fic, a ver si os gusta. La encuesta sobre los licántropos, ya ha sido cerrada. El licántropo elegido, por cinco votos (mayoría absoluta) que no sé de dónde han salido, ha sido Seth. Por el final, ya veréis por qué he hecho la encuesta...

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Y se soltó de él, adelantándose con una gran sonrisa algo malvada en su bello rostro. Alec la siguió con la mirada, y luego corrió para alcanzarla."

La campana que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó. Fuera, la temperatura era perfecta, como de primavera, pero las nubes grises tapaban el sol. Bella salió de clase, acompañada por Edward, y seguida de cerca por Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Alrededor andaban los amigos de Bella, deseando ver de nuevo a los gemelos. Pero ellos no llegaban.

Mientras conducían hasta la casa de los Cullen, Bella, algo preocupada, le preguntó a Edward:

-¿Dónde estarán Alec y Jane? Dijeron que vendrían a recogerme.

-No te preocupes.-respondió Edward serenamente.- Vendrán. Hoy tenemos que entrenar con los chuchos.

-¿Entrenar?-se sorprendió ella.

-Si vamos a luchar, tendremos que entrenar, Bella.-dijo Edward.- No podemos luchar sin haber planeado una estrategia.

Llegaron a casa de los Cullen y se sentaron en el sofá a esperar a los gemelos y a los licántropos, que llegarían pronto. Al poco, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos figuras cubiertas por capuchas negras. Se bajaron las capuchas. Eran Jane y Alec.

-¿Dónde estabais?-preguntó Edward.- Habéis tardado mucho.

-Nos hemos encontrado a Tina por el camino.-respondió Alec.

-¿Tina? ¿Quién es Tina?-quiso saber Esme, preocupada.

-Oh, es parte de la guardia de los Volturi. En realidad, una de sus mejores espías.-respondió Jane esta vez.

-¿Y qué habéis hecho con ella?-se asustó Bella.

-Bueno...-dijo Jane con una leve sonrisa malvada.- Digamos que ya no existe. Los Volturi se han quedado sin espía.

-¿La habéis matado?-se horrorizó Bella.

-Algo así.-respondió Alec tranquilamente.

Los gemelos se quitaron las capas negras y las colgaron pulcramente de sus brazos. Alice se había quedado pensativa. _"Como en mi visión"_-recordó.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Aro nos dio esta pulsera.-indicó Jane, mostrando la pulsera de oro que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.- Para que estuviéramos en contacto.

-Se os olvidó usarla.-suspiró Carlisle. No era una pregunta.

Jane apoyó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y, sonriendo levemente, se pinchó con la uña en el brazo y dejó caer una gota de sangre sobre la pulsera, que de inmediato se puso en funcionamiento.

-Aro.-llamó ella.

-¿Querida? ¿Eres tú, Jane?-se oyó su voz, bajita.

-Sí, Aro.-dijo Jane.

-Ah, querida, has tardado mucho en llamarme.-se quejó él.- Ha sido muy desconsiderado por tu parte.

-Lo sé, Aro.-aceptó ella mansamente.

-En fin.-suspiró él.- ¿Cómo va todo en Villa Vegetarianos?

-Bien, Aro.-respondió Jane, reprimiendo una carcajada.

-¿Habéis conseguido algún avance?-quiso saber él.

-De momento no, pero estamos en ello. Se están poniendo nerviosos.-afirmó Jane.

-Está bien, querida.-aceptó Aro.- No tardes tanto en llamar la próxima vez.

-Claro, Aro.-Jane recordó algo.- Por cierto... hace poco nos hemos encontrado con Tina... se ha acercado por detrás, sin avisar... y hemos tenido que eliminarla. No te importa, ¿no?-dijo con voz angelical.

-No, por supuesto que no.-respondió Aro, furioso.- Adiós, querida.

Jane ya no respondió. Limpió rapidísimamente la gota de sangre, y la pulsera dejó de funcionar. Les sonrió a todos con complicidad.

-Todo arreglado.-afirmó tranquilamente.

-¿Cuándo vienen los chuchos?-quiso saber Alec.

-Deberían llegar ya.-respondió Edward.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido fuera. Esme se sentó junto a Carlisle en el sofá, Alice fue a buscar a Jasper, y Bella y Edward siguieron a los gemelos, que salían también. Todos estaban fuera.

Jasper empujaba el columpio, colgado en un árbol, donde Alice estaba sentada, riendo. Rosalie estaba hablando con Emmett entre susurros en una esquina. Bella se quedó mirando hacia la espesura, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera la manada de Jacob, así que Edward se acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Alec se apoyó en un árbol tranquilamente, mientras que Jane se apoyó en... Alec, por lo que él la rodeó la cintura con los brazos con aparente indiferencia.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, y la manada no llegaba. Rosalie dejó de hablar con Emmett, le agarró del brazo, y se acercó a Jasper, pidiéndole que le enseñara un boceto del plan que había dibujado. Pero él sacudió la cabeza negativamente porque aún estaba divirtiéndose con Alice.

Rosalie hizo una mueca y se dedicó a besar a Emmett, lo que parecía ser una actividad muy interesante, porque tardó bastante tiempo en fijarse, por el rabillo del ojo, en los gemelos. A pesar de que estos se cuidaban mucho de no dejar escapar ningún gesto tierno, el simple hecho de que Alec abrazara a su hermana y ella se dejara era extraño. Al poco rato, en el aburrimiento, los ojos del resto de los vampiros se empezaron a desviar hacia los gemelos de vez en cuando.

Carlisle y Esme salieron de la casa al ver que nadie acudía. Esme se agarraba al brazo de su marido, preocupada.

-¿No les habrá pasado algo?-preguntó nerviosamente ella.

Y, en respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer, se empezaron a perfilar unas figuras en la distancia. Iban muy lentas y encorvadas, como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera en sus espaldas. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se descubrió que era la manada de los licántropos. Se acercaron sin saludar ni disculparse por su retraso, con la cabeza gacha como niños arrepentidos. Sam se adelantó, como Alfa que era, y murmuró:

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema? ¿Ha vuelto Victoria? ¿Por eso habéis tardado tanto?-Edward soltó todas esas preguntas de sopetón.

-No, no.-negó Sam, alicaído.- Es peor que eso.

Todos los vampiros le miraron horrorizados. _"¿Peor que Victoria?"_-se asustó Bella.- _"¿Qué puede haber peor que Victoria?"_. Edward se acercó y susurró para que Bella no le oyera, para no asustarla:

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Bella? ¿Le pone en peligro de alguna forma?

-No.-suspiró Sam, en voz alta.- No tiene nada que ver con Bella.

Los Cullen se relajaron, aliviados. Pero recordaron que Sam había dicho que el problema era peor que Victoria, y enseguida se volvieron a tensar. Alec tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se separó un poco de Jane, la cogió de la mano, y la llevó hasta los licántropos, sin acercarse tanto como los Cullen.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Bueno...-dudó Sam.- Creo que eso lo tiene que decir Seth.

Sam volvió a su lugar en perfecta alineación, mientras que Seth se adelantó, con la cabeza gacha también, y algo sonrojado.

Seth Clearwater era uno de los más jóvenes de la manada. Tenía tan sólo quince años. Era jovial y optimista, con una gran y bella sonrisa parecida a la de Jacob. Mantenía una extraña pero sólida amistad con Edward a pesar de su naturaleza lupina. Había aceptado su transformación el licántropo como algo genial. Era muy querido en su manada.

-Eh...-musitó Seth, realmente avergonzado.- Es que... creo...-tartamudeaba él. Finalmente, cogió aire, levantó la cabeza con determinación y dijo firmemente, con la mirada clavada en Jane.- Bueno, que me he imprimado de... Jane.

* * *

><p>No os preocupéis, Seth me cae muy bien, no le voy a dejar sufrir mucho. Todo se arreglará, ¿vale? Esperad a los próximos dos o tres capítulos.<p> 


	11. Una solución

Hala, otro cap más, y seguidito. Bueno, hoy lo dejo, pero mañana escribo el siguiente si me dejan, ¿vale?

Pues eso, a leer y disfrutar. Ya nos veremos.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"-Eh...-musitó Seth, realmente avergonzado.- Es que... creo...-tartamudeaba él. Finalmente, cogió aire, levantó la cabeza con determinación y dijo firmemente, con la mirada clavada en Jane.- Bueno, que me he imprimado de... Jane."

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Todos se habían quedado inmóviles, tratando de digerir la noticia sin conseguirlo. Y es que aquella noticia era más indigesta que un plato de garbanzos con chorizo. Era imposible que hubiera ocurrido aquello. Los licántropos se imprimaban de humanos, ¡no de vampiros! ¡Y menos aún de Jane! ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto locos?

Carlisle estaba cuanto menos en shock, cogiendo a Esme tan fuerte que casi la hizo daño. Jasper había olvidado su frialdad para mostrar verdadera sorpresa. Alice y Emmett habían perdido sus sonrisas. Rosalie tenía la boca abierta. Edward apretaba a Bella contra sí.

Bella sabía que la imprimación no entendía de edad ni raza, pero no podía imaginar que ocurriese eso. No estaba segura de entender del todo como funcionaba, pero sabía que era un sentimiento muy fuerte e imposible de romper, un enamoramiento a primera vista, al que ninguna mujer podía resistirse gracias a la dedicación de los licántropos. Pero no creía que Jane fuese a ceder y a cambiar sólo porque el pobre Seth, un licántropo, se hubiera imprimado de ella, una vampira; cosa que, por cierto, Bella estaba bastante segura de que no había pasado nunca antes, más que nada por la cara que pusieron todos.

Jane se apoyó en su hermano porque no podía sostenerse en pie. Pero Alec no podía ayudarla. Él había perdido la indiferencia de su rostro, que había sido remplazada por la sorpresa y el horror, y a duras penas podía mantener su pose tranquila y fría.

Los licántropos no quitaban la vista de los gemelos. Los vampiros, cuando se consiguieron reponer lo suficiente, se volvieron hacia ellos también. Todos los observaban para evaluar su reacción. Jane casi parecía haberse recuperado, y Alec, al notarlo, decidió confiar en su hermana y recuperó su gesto habitual de indiferencia.

-Esto nos hará perder mucho tiempo.-dijo ella con voz monocorde.- Pero se puede arreglar.

-No, Jane.-negó tristemente Carlisle.- Me parece que no comprendes bien cómo funciona la imprimación. No desaparece de un día para otro.

-Carlisle, sé perfectamente cómo funciona la imprimación.-replicó Jane, molesta.- Pero Aro nos facilitó hace tiempo un contacto útil en estos casos.

-¿Útil?-exclamó Jacob.- Nada puede sernos útil para esto. Es irremediable.

-¿Pero cómo pudo Seth imprimarse de Jane?-inquirió Edward nerviosamente.- Los licántropos no se impriman de vampiros.

Antes de que se pusieran a discutir sobre el tema, Alec les interrumpió. Se había dado cuenta de lo que Jane había recordado, y eso le había tranquilizado en gran medida.

-Hace tiempo.-retomó él. Todos se volvieron a mirarle.- Aro nos llevó a Bonn, una pequeña ciudad alemana...

_~ Flashbacks ~_

_Aro anda rápido. Tan rápido que Alec y Jane apenas pueden seguirle. Finalmente, le alcanzan. Jane le toca el brazo para llamar su atención:_

_-Aro, ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunta ella._

_-A visitar a un viejo amigo mío.-responde Aro, sin dar más detalles._

_Llegan a un callejón oscuro y helado. Aro sabe perfectamente a dónde dirigirse. Se mete por una callejuela y descubre una puertecilla vieja escondida y mimetizada con la pared de piedra. Da unos toquecitos._

_La puerta se abre y aparece un vampiro bajito y aparentemente inofensivo, aunque tratándose de un amigo de Aro, no lo será, seguro. Es un cincuentón de escaso cabello blanco, con enormes gafillas que seguramente no sirvan para nada. Les hace un gesto para que pasen._

_Aro y los gemelos entran. Lo que les aguarda tras la diminuta puertecilla es una enorme habitación gris abarrotada de muebles de todo tipo, muy viejos, repletos de utensilios y elementos químicos y muchos libros._

_El hombre sonríe tranquilamente mientras cierra la puerta tras ellos:_

_-Hola Aro. Estas son tus nuevas y esperadas adquisiciones, tus preciadas joyas, ¿cierto?-dice alegremente.- Yo soy Jerry._

_-Jerry es un importantísimo y genial químico.-ríe Aro, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.- Experimenta para facilitar la existencia a los vampiros._

_-¿Qué tipo de experimentos?-pregunta Alec, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Bueno, precisamente tengo por aquí una de mis grandes fórmulas.-comenta Jerry.- Un rompe-lazos._

_-¿Un rompe-lazos?-inquiere Jane, alzando las cejas._

_-Sí, no tengo mucha imaginación para los nombres.-sonríe Jerry.- Veréis, os lo voy a explicar. En vuestra guardia tenéis a Chelsea, que puede consolidar o romper los lazos emocionales de las personas, ¿no?_

_Los gemelos y Aro asintieron levemente._

_-Pues...-continua Jerry.- Chelsea puede influir en los lazos de vampiros y humanos, pero no de chuchos. Al menos no en la imprimación. ¿Sabéis lo que es la imprimación?-Jerry recibe asentimientos, así que sigue.- La imprimación puede ser molesta y peligrosa para nosotros, porque es supuestamente irremediable. Digo supuestamente, porque yo he conseguido un líquido que rompe los lazos creados con la imprimación._

_Aro sonríe satisfecho mientras que los gemelos no parecen creerlo._

_-Sí.-afirma Jerry.- Si el chucho en cuestión se bebe mi brebaje, inmediatamente se libera de la imprimación, lo que no impide que pueda imprimarse de nuevo, pero tarda, y no es de la misma persona._

_-Claro que, para los casos en los que la imprimación de un chucho nos molesta, hay una forma más efectiva y más divertida de acabar con ello, que solemos utilizar casi siempre.-comenta Aro._

_-¿Cuál?-quiere saber Jane._

_-Matarlos.-dice Aro sádicamente._

_~ Fin del Flashbacks ~_

Tanto vampiros como licántropos se relajaron considerablemente después de esta historia. Sam suspiró aliviado.

-Entonces... ¿hay solución?-quiso asegurarse él.

-Por suerte, sí.-respondió Jane, con la mirada brillando peligrosamente.

-¿Y por qué dijisteis antes que nos hará perder mucho tiempo?-recordó Edward de repente.

-Es de sentido común.-suspiró impacientemente Alec.- Si Jerry vive en Alemania, lógicamente, para conseguir el brebaje ese, tenemos que ir a Bonn, ¿verdad? Eso son un mínimo de ocho horas en avión.

-Pues tenemos que irnos ya.-advirtió Jane.

-¿Ya? ¿Ahora mismo?-exclamó Bella.- ¿No teníais que practicar tácticas de lucha o algo así?

-Eso se puede aplazar.-bufó bruscamente Jane.- No pienso soportar que un chucho esté imprimado de mí.

-Pero no podéis conseguir un billete para ahora mismo.-repuso Bella.

-Bella...-suspiró Alice.- ¿Ya no recuerdas cómo conseguimos los billetes de vuelta a Forks cuando estábamos en Volterra?

Bella enrojeció levemente. Claro que recordaba como Jane y Alice se habían valido de sus encantos para conseguirlos. Alec hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza y cogió la mano de su hermana.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos.-dijo serenamente.

-Ah, sí, claro.-murmuró Carlisle.- Creo que sería conveniente aplazar esta reunión hasta que hayamos resuelto todo esto.-indicó mirando a Sam.

-Ajá.-aceptó él.- Hasta pronto.

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera alejarse un poco, Jane dijo de golpe:

-Eh, tú, Seth.-él se volvió.- Ven con nosotros. Cuando antes te tomes el brebaje, mejor.

A Seth, los ojos le brillaron como si un ángel acabara de anunciarle que le llevaría al cielo. Sonrió como solía hacer, y cruzó la línea tranquilamente, ignorándola por completo, de un solo salto, hasta plantarse junto a Jane. Vampiros y licántropos observaron horrorizados como Seth rompía el contrato que habían establecido, al cruzar la línea. Al darse cuenta, antes de que se montara un buen espectáculo, Jane, sonriendo burlonamente, comentó:

-A ver si dejáis ya a esa maldita línea.-y luego reprochó.- No seáis críos.

Y, con una risita divertida, se volvió y se alejó, de la mano de su hermano, y seguida por un embobado y sonriente Seth. Se perdieron entre los árboles, con un futuro incierto, pero todos supieron que saldría bien, seguro. Probablemente. Tal vez. Bueno, quizás no.


	12. Jerry y el RompeLazos

Un nuevo cap para mis queridos lectores. No os perdáis el siguiente, habrá una nueva sorpresa. Es que me gusta hacerlo todo más emocionante y de paso sorprenderos... *-*

Bueno, ya lo veréis. Empiezo a escribirlo, ¿vale? Mientras, leed este.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Y, con una risita divertida, se volvió y se alejó, de la mano de su hermano, y seguida por un embobado y sonriente Seth. Se perdieron entre los árboles, con un futuro incierto, pero todos supieron que saldría bien, seguro. Probablemente. Tal vez. Bueno, quizás no."

Llegaron al aeropuerto. En la ventanilla de los billetes estaba una chica alta y desgarbada. Alec se acercó a Jane y le susurró al oído:

-Jane, ¿la convenzo yo esta vez?

-No, ni hablar.-bufó Jane.- No podemos perder tiempo.

Alec sonrió levemente mientras veía como su hermana se acercaba a la ventanilla. La mirada de Jane brilló peligrosamente al mirar a la humana:

-Tres billetes para Bonn, Alemania. Sin escalas, el más rápido.-pidió ella.

-Eso le costará caro.-advirtió la joven.- ¿Para cuándo?

-No importa. Para ahora mismo.-respondió Jane.

-Hay un vuelo que sale ahora.-comentó la chica.- Pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para comprar billetes.

Jane tomó aire, intentando controlarse, y sacó un fajo de billetes que debía ser el triple o el cuádruple de lo que valían los tres billetes de avión. A la chica se le abrieron unos ojos como platos, sonrió aduladoramente, y le tendió los tres billetes sin dejar de sonreír:

-Corra, está a punto de salir.

Jane volvió tranquilamente con los billetes. Alec la observó y preguntó:

-¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

-Ah, lo tenía Tina.-recordó ella, sonriente.- Todavía sobra mucho.

Llegaron por los pelos a la puerta de embarque, tras darle los billetes a otra joven que estaba por allí. La azafata les miró, molesta, pero les dejó pasar. Se sentaron tranquilamente, Alec y Jane juntos, y Seth detrás. Durante casi todo el viaje, Seth estuvo cotorreando sin parar, hablando de esto y de lo otro, pero los gemelos no se molestaron por ello, sino que le escucharon. Más o menos en la quinta o la sexta hora de viaje, Seth se quedó frito. Alec y Jane se miraron y sonrieron.

Unas ocho horas y media después, llegaron a Bonn, Alemania. Jane sacudió a Seth para despertarle. El tiempo era algo inestable, con nubes, lluvia y tormenta la mayoría de los días, aunque a veces salía el sol. Por eso, los gemelos se pusieron las capas, pero mantuvieron las capuchas bajadas. Seth, algo adormilado, pero muy alegre, preguntó:

-¿Por qué lleváis esas capas?

-¿Es que no sabes lo que les pasa a los vampiros con la luz del sol?-suspiró Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Seth sonrió tranquilamente. Los gemelos echaron a andar. Recordaban bien por dónde se había metido Aro. Un par de horas después, cuando Seth ya empezaba a gruñir, encontraron el callejón, y empezaron a buscar la puerta. Al fin descubrieron dónde estaba gracias a Seth, que se había apoyado en ella y se estaba quejando de que se le clavaban astillas de la pared. Pero es que las paredes de piedra no tenían astillas, y las puertas de madera, sí.

Alec se adelantó y tocó la puerta, que se abrió cuidadosamente. Unas gafillas redondas se asomaron para ver quién era.

-Jerry.-saludó la voz helada de Jane.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió del todo, y apareció el amigo de Aro. Parecía muy sorprendido, pero sonreía. Les dejó pasar, mirando con desconfianza a Seth.

-¡Hola!-saludó Jerry.- Qué visita tan inesperada.-miró a Seth.- A ver si adivino... me habéis traído al chucho para que arregle un problemilla con la imprimación, ¿no?

-Cierto, Jerry.-afirmó Alec.- Y, si no te importa, con el brebaje rompe-lazos ese, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos al chucho vivo.

Jerry asintió y rebuscó en una estantería hasta sacar un botecito con un liquidillo verdoso. Lo observó a trasluz atentamente con aire crítico.

-¿Venís de parte de Aro?-quiso saber el vampiro.

-Más o menos.-respondió Jane, advirtiendo con la mirada que no insistiera.

-Bueno, aquí tengo el rompe-lazos.-dijo Jerry, tendiéndoles la botellita.- Tiene que bebérselo todo, y será mejor que se tape el hocico, porque su olor es casi tan asqueroso como su sabor.

Jane observó la botellita un instante, y luego se la tendió a Seth con una leve sonrisita. Seth la cogió y la olisqueó. Gran error. Era lo más asqueroso que había olido jamás. Contuvo la respiración y se tragó todo el líquido. Le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Algo mareado, le devolvió la botella a Jerry.

-Asqueroso.-gimió el licántropo.- Pero creo que funciona.

-¡Pues claro que funciona!-exclamó Jerry, ofendido.- Anda y llevaos a este chucho de aquí, hacedme el favor. Dadle recuerdos a Aro.

Alec asintió. Jane cogió a Seth del brazo porque se tambaleaba, y siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación. De nuevo en el callejón, Seth se dejó caer en el helado suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-se preocupó Jane.

-¿En serio te importa?-musitó Seth.

Jane le echó una mirada a su hermano, que se encogió de hombros. Así que Jane suspiró, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del licántropo, y dijo con voz pausada y suave:

-Voy a decirte algo, que si lo cuentas por ahí lo negaré.-Seth la miró.- Nos caes bien, ¿vale? No somos monstruos, al contario de lo que todos piensan. Y ahora responde a mi pregunta.-insistió Jane.- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh... sí, supongo.-Seth sonrió ampliamente y se levantó.- Entre tantas horas de viaje y esa asquerosidad que he tenido que beber, me he mareado un poco.-miró a los gemelos, suplicante.- ¿Y si en vez de volver inmediatamente a Forks vamos a relajarnos un rato?

Jane frunció el ceño ligeramente. Alec miró a Seth y se le escapó una sonrisilla. Se acercó y dijo:

-¿Relajarnos cómo?

Seth se emocionó y, dando saltitos, sugirió muchas cosas. Ir a una discoteca, a tomar un helado, a ver lugares interesantes... Alec sacudió la cabeza. Jane le empujó suavemente para que echara a andar tras ellos.

-Anda, vamos.-rió dulcemente ella, asombrando a Seth.- Nos relajamos un rato y volvemos a Forks, ¿vale?

Estuvieron sentados en una terracita que había cerca del Rhin, observando la relajante escena de las colinas del Siebengebirge. A Seth le agradaba la compañía de los gemelos, y los gemelos parecían estar a gusto con Seth. El joven licántropo llegó a preguntarse por qué todos les temían tanto. Eran inteligentes y bastante agradables. Vale, no sonreían mucho y a veces eran algo crueles y sádicos, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Seth era realmente muy intuitivo. Se había dado cuenta de que los gemelos trataban con deferencia y frialdad a todo el mundo, que Jane impedía que nadie se le acercase o la tocase, y que Alec no era mucho más sociable. Pero también había visto los pequeños gestos tiernos que se dirigían Alec y Jane, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente tenían una increíble relación fraternal.

Pensaba que sólo era eso hasta que Jane se alejó para preguntarle algo a un manipulable joven que había cerca, y Seth se dio cuenta de que la forma en la que Alec observaba a su hermana no era normal. No la miraba como a una hermana, sino como a... una mujer. En los ojos de Alec, el licántropo vio deseo y amor reprimidos. Sin pensarlo mucho, le susurró al oído:

-Estás enamorado de Jane, ¿no?

Alec se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia Seth con una mueca:

-¿Qué te hace pensar esa estupidez?-preguntó.

-Sé que es cierto.-replicó tranquilamente el licántropo.- Pero no te preocupes, no me voy a poner a gritar.

-Aunque fuera cierto.-dijo Alec, molesto.- Sigue siendo mi hermana. Así que no te metas.

-Yo no he dicho nada.-sonrió conciliador Seth.- Pero, si me permites sugerirlo, yo diría que debes decirle a Jane lo que sientes.

-Tú has visto muchas películas románticas.-bufó Alec.- Ah, y no siento nada por ella, como ya he dicho antes. Además, ¿es que no me has oído? ¡Es mi hermana!

-¿Por qué te empeñas en recalcar eso?-preguntó Seth.- Se supone que ya estáis condenados al infierno, si es que existe.

-¡Eso no importa!-explotó finalmente Alec.- Lo que ocurre es que si le digo a Jane que la quiero, me odiará, me tendrá asco, se alejará de mí. ¡Traicionaré su confianza!

-Sabes que no es cierto.-dijo serenamente Seth, apartándose algo asustado.- No quieres decírselo porque tienes miedo, eres orgulloso y no puedes expresar tus sentimientos. Harías lo mismo si fuera cualquier otra chica.

Alec apretó los dientes con rabia. Podría haberle gritado a Seth que él no sabía nada, que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero se dio cuenta de algo:

-Es cierto, tienes razón.-suspiró tristemente.- Siempre fui un cobarde, y lo soy ahora igual, pero pienso seguir siéndolo un poco más.

-Como quieras.-se encogió de hombros Seth.- Pero creo que Jane te quiere.

"_Tú no sabes nada, Seth"_-pensó con apatía Alec.- _"No conoces a Jane"_. Y lo cierto era que Seth no estaba seguro del todo de que lo que había dicho fuera verdad. Jane volvió en ese mismo momento, sonriendo suavemente como sólo solía sonreír cuando estaba a solas con su hermano.

-Venga, volvamos ya a Forks.-dijo alegremente.

Los dos muchachos asintieron. Seth, Alec y Jane volvieron al aeropuerto, subieron al avión, y ocho horas y diez minutos después, llegaron a Forks. Los gemelos se quitaron las capas de nuevo, seguros de que allí, ni un solo rayo de sol les alcanzaría. Eran las dos de la tarde, pero del día siguiente.

-Eh.-recordó Jane.- ¿Tus padres saben que te has ido?

-Sam les habrá comentado algo.-respondió Seth.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Cullen, en el bosque. No podían ni imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí en ese mismo momento, y el papel que tendrían ellos en todo aquello.


	13. Ángeles de la Guarda

Os he subido otro cap. Hay una nueva sorpresa... ya me contaréis.

Hasta mañana, que ya es muy tarde.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Cullen, en el bosque. No podían ni imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí en ese mismo momento, y el papel que tendrían ellos en todo aquello."

Aquel día, a la una de la tarde, la familia Cullen estaba reunida en el salón, cuando Alice se quedó rígida, con la mirada perdida. Todos allí supieron lo que significaba enseguida. Alice estaba teniendo una visión. Unos minutos después, Alice pareció recuperarse. Se irguió y sonrió:

-Bueno, la visión esa no ha sido muy clara, pero creo que Alec, Jane y Seth volverán pronto. ¿Y si llamamos a los chuchos?-sugirió ella.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Edward, Emmett y Carlisle salieron a avisar a los licántropos. Jasper desapareció con Rosalie para enseñarle el boceto del plan general. Esme salió a despedir a su marido. En el ambiente se respiraba agitación y nerviosismo. En medio de todo ese lío, Alice olvidó advertir a los demás de que en su visión había una figura emborronada, que no pudo ver bien, que le daba una sensación de tensión y preocupación. Fue un gran error que les saldría caro. Muy caro.

Una hora después, a las dos de la tarde, la manada de licántropos llegó. Todos juntos se acomodaron por el jardín para esperar a Seth y los gemelos. Bella, ansiosa por asegurarse de que todo había salido bien, pasó tranquilamente la línea, que por suerte a ella no le afectaba, y se alejó. Y ocurrió la desgracia.

Una figura alta y esbelta, sin duda de mujer, se acercó de un salto y agarró a Bella, impidiéndola marchar. Vampiros y licántropos la miraron. El movimiento había sido tan rápido que no habían podido hacer nada. La manada de licántropos estaba en alerta, puesto que la mujer era una vampira, pero los Cullen estaban sencillamente helados, porque la habían reconocido. Aquella mujer de belleza devastadora, de rasgos felinos y cabello pelirrojo muy rizado entremezclado con hojas y ramitas, que iba descalza y vestida con ropa arañada y rota, era... Victoria.

Los Cullen se habían encontrado con Victoria por casualidad. Ella era nómada y viajaba con su compañero, James, y un "amigo", Laurent. James era cazador, y al intentar beber la sangre de Bella, Edward le mató. Por eso, Victoria se había quedado rondando por Forks, con la esperanza de matar a Bella para vengarse. Victoria era una vampira letal, muy rápida y ágil, y con gran talento para la lucha. Salvaje, feroz, vengativa, inteligente, taimada, manipuladora, sensual, traicionera, maligna y sádica. Esa era Victoria. Y, en aquel momento, estaba con los colmillos a un centímetro del cuello de Bella.

Nada más ver la reacción de los Cullen, la manada de licántropos estuvo bastante segura de a qué atenerse. Y más, cuando oyeron la voz de Edward en su mente advirtiéndoles de quién era aquella vampira. Victoria sonreía sádicamente, deleitándose con el placer de tener la vida de Bella en sus manos. Acarició el cuello de la humana y dijo:

-Bueno, al fin la tengo.-al ver que Edward intentaba acercarse, advirtió.- Recuerda que los humanos son muy frágiles. Puedo matarla antes de que tengas tiempo de pensar en un plan.-Victoria sonrió seductoramente.- Pareja por pareja, ¿recuerdas, Edward?

Nadie se atrevía a moverse. No había la menor oportunidad de salvar a Bella, y todos lo sabían. Victoria les había pillado in fraganti, así que, segura de su victoria, se regodeaba aterrorizando a Bella y torturando a los que la observaban con atención. Acarició con una larguísima uña el cuello de Bella. Ella se estremeció. En sus ojos se mostraba el terror. _"Voy a morir"_-pensó Bella. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla helada.- _"Esta vez nadie me puede salvar"_.

Y entonces ocurrió. Detrás de Victoria se perfilaron tres figuras. Una era alta y fortachona. Las otras dos, menudas y delicadas. Las sombras que producían los árboles les amparaban, así que era imposible reconocerles:

-Victoria.-dijo de repente una voz helada y monocorde.

"_Jane"_-el nombre se perfiló en todas las mentes al mismo tiempo, llenándoles de esperanza. Las tres figuras salieron de entre las sombras. Seth se apartó al ver a Victoria, y su mirada se llenó de asombro al darse cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación para Bella. Alec y Jane avanzaron y se quedaron muy cerca de Victoria, que parecía realmente sorprendida:

-Alec, Jane.-exclamó la vampira.- ¿De dónde salís vosotros?

-Ese no es un recibimiento apropiado, Victoria.-dijo serenamente Alec.

-Bueno, si venís de parte de Aro, esperad un momento. Tengo una venganza que cumplir.-pidió Victoria con una vocecilla algo infantil.

-Victoria, suelta a la humana.-ordenó Jane.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió ella.- No, ni hablar. Tengo que matarla. Tengo que torturarla y matarla.-Victoria vio que los ojos de los gemelos brillaban peligrosamente, y añadió algo asustada.- Él, Edward, mató a mi James. Ahora yo tengo que matar a su Bella. Pareja por pareja.-repitió.- Lo entendéis, ¿no?

Alec frunció el ceño, y Jane hizo una mueca. Por un momento, pareció que iban a ceder a Bella, a Victoria, sin mayor problema.

-Victoria, ¿es que Jane no se ha expresado con la suficiente claridad?-dijo Alec, fríamente.- Que dejes a la humana. Es nuestra.

-No. Es mía.-insistió Victoria.- Los Volturi podéis tener muchas otras víctimas, dejadme esta a mí. Tengo que cumplir una venganza.

-Victoria.-repitió Jane, apretando los dientes con fuerza.- Aro la quiere, nos da igual que quieras vengarte de Edward. Así que lo voy a repetir una vez más: suelta a la humana.

Pero Victoria seguía agarrada a Bella con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza, que empezó a hacerle moratones en los brazos y la cintura. Jane miró a Victoria, temblando de rabia contenida:

-Voy a contar hasta tres, Victoria, y cuando termine, quiero que me des a la humana, ¿está claro?-Jane empezó a contar.- Uno... dos... ¡tres!

Victoria tardó un instante más en soltar a Bella, que fue corriendo a refugiarse junto a los gemelos. Victoria la miró, burlona:

-Es curioso que yo te dé más miedo que ellos. No te dejes engañar por su aspecto, se han arreglado así para engañarte. Son verdaderos monstruos.

Bella no pudo evitar pensar, con cierta satisfacción: "_Eso te crees tú"_. El peligro aún no había pasado. En cuanto los gemelos se fueran, Victoria volvería a las andadas. Precisamente en ese momento, ella se volvió:

-Bueno, pues ya me voy.-dijo con tono aparentemente sereno.

Los gemelos no eran idiotas y no se lo tragaron. Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Victoria se puso en tensión. La voz de Jane, susurrante y suave, y muy peligrosa, sin duda, la llamó:

-Victoria, espera.

Victoria se volvió. En su rostro se veía que se había dado cuenta de que los gemelos estaban cazando. Pero no a un animal, sino a ella. Ella era la presa. Aquel breve instante de distracción sirvió para que una nube de impasibilidad se arrastrara y llegara hasta ella. Una nube que la paralizó por completo todos los sentidos y todos los músculos del cuerpo. Los gemelos se acercaron sigilosamente, mientras Victoria les observaba, muda, sin poder hacer nada por evitar lo que ocurriría:  
>-Jane, ¿no la torturas?-preguntó Alec tranquilamente.<p>

-No podemos perder el tiempo.-respondió Jane, sonriendo sádicamente.

Alec asintió. Los dos se acercaron más a Victoria, que les miraba aterrorizada. Jane apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Victoria:

-Cierra los ojos, Bella.-sugirió con sorprendente dulzura.

Pero Bella no fue la única que siguió el consejo de Jane. También lo hicieron muchos licántropos. Pero los que mantuvieron los ojos abiertos pudieron ver como los gemelos destrozaban a Victoria, desgarrándole la piel de mármol y arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo. Aunque Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, oía los escalofriantes gritos de Victoria. _"¿Es que esto no les parece una tortura?"_-pensó Bella.- _"¿Cómo será lo que ellos llaman tortura?"_. Tras esa carnicería, que a los gemelos les pareció muy divertida, puesto que sonreían, y antes de que Victoria pudiera regenerarse, Alec sacó un mechero y, mientras Jane juntaba los pedacitos de lo que antes era Victoria, los quemó.

Al oír el crepitar de las llamas, Bella abrió los ojos y vio una impresionante hoguera que emitía un espeso humo negro y un asqueroso olor a acre y a quemado. Los gemelos apagaron las llamas rápidamente.

-Ya tenéis un problema menos.-suspiró Alec, con indiferencia.

Y en ese momento apareció Laurent, de entre los árboles. Se acercó a Alec y Jane, con la duda en sus ojos:

-¿Tú también querías matar a Bella?-inquirió Alec, alzando las cejas.

-¿Yo?-exclamó Laurent.- No, yo no. Esa era Victoria. Se volvió loca cuando Edward mató a James. Yo me había unido al clan Denali.

-Los Denali son vegetarianos.-observó Jane.

-Ya lo sé.-sonrió levemente Laurent.- Hago trampas con la dieta.

Alec y Jane le miraron un instante, como calibrando si era lo suficientemente peligroso como para hacerle lo mismo que a Victoria. Debieron decidir que no, porque Jane le miró con una mueca y ordenó:

-Vete y no vuelvas nunca más a Forks.

A Laurent le brillaron los ojos de alivio. Después de indicar con una aduladora sonrisa que saludaran a Aro de su parte, y prometiendo que no volvería a acercarse a Forks, sino que volvería con los Denali, se alejó rápidamente y desapareció. No miró atrás.

Bella se quedó cerca de los gemelos un instante más. Luego corrió hasta encontrarse con Edward y abrazarle. Después, cruzó la línea para abrazar a Jacob. Y finalmente, acabó apoyándose en Alice. Aquello había sido un verdadero shock. Edward se adelantó e inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza ante Alec y Jane:  
>-Gracias.-murmuró.- Muchas gracias.<p>

Los gemelos se le quedaron mirando con la sorpresa en la mirada, como si nunca antes nadie les hubiera dado las gracias. Alec sacudió la cabeza:

-Aro nunca nos da las gracias por pasar todo el día pegado a sus talones como perritos falderos.-dijo con una mueca.- No tienes que dárnoslas tú por eliminar a una nómada prepotente y molesta que, de todas formas, iba a "desaparecer" dentro de poco.

Jane se mordió los labios y, con una palmadita, empujó a Seth hacia los licántropos. Cogió de nuevo la mano de su hermano gemelo y mostró algo que casi era una sonrisa:

-Hasta mañana.-se despidió.

-Eh... íbamos a practicar la estrategia de...-empezó Carlisle, dudoso.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana.-le interrumpió Alec.- Bella, ¿te quedas aquí o te acompañamos a casa?

-Bueno, acompañadme a casa mejor.-musitó ella.- Si vais a aplazar otra vez el entrenamiento hasta mañana, preferiría irme y descansar un rato.

Edward cogió a Bella y la besó suavemente en la frente. Jane cogió con delicadeza a Bella de la muñeca y tiró de ella. La manada de licántropos, a la que acababa de volver Seth, y los Cullen, se quedaron un rato observando cómo se marchaba Bella, acompañada de los que se suponía que eran vampiros, pero que en realidad debían ser sus ángeles de la guarda.


	14. Port Ángeles

Después de un tiempo sin actualizar (¡se acabaron mis vacaciones! T-T), os traigo otro cap. Bueno, aquí lo tenéis.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Edward cogió a Bella y la besó suavemente en la frente. Jane cogió con delicadeza a Bella de la muñeca y tiró de ella. La manada de licántropos, a la que acababa de volver Seth, y los Cullen, se quedaron un rato observando cómo se marchaba Bella, acompañada de los que se suponía que eran vampiros, pero que en realidad debían ser sus ángeles de la guarda."

Alec y Jane llevaron a Bella a su casa. Bella, inmediatamente, se sentó en el sofá, con pocas ganas de hacer nada. Alec apoyó la mano en su hombro y Jane se inclinó sobre ella:

-Bella, tienes que comer.-le recordó ella.

-No tengo ganas.-respondió Bella con voz quejumbrosa.

Jane sacudió la cabeza y empezó a prepararle a Bella algo para comer. Normalmente no era tan amable, pero la humana no le caía mal del todo, y cocinar le hacía pensar en los tiempos en los que era humana. Alec observó como su hermana le llevaba a Bella un plato de comida. Bella lo miró con desgana y lo cogió, apoyándolo en sus rodillas:

-Come.-ordenó Jane.

Bella hizo caso a Jane, y aquella debió ser una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Bueno, tal vez sea una exageración, pero el hecho de comer lo que Jane le había preparado le recordó a Bella que aún estaba viva. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta y terminó rápidamente. Se levantó, dejó el plato en el lavavajillas, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. No esperaba que los gemelos la abrazaran y la consolaran, precisamente, pero su sola presencia emanaba tranquilidad y seguridad, y con eso le bastó.

-Estáis todo el día en el bosque.-no era una pregunta. Bella se sintió solidaria y algo culpable por esa afirmación, por lo que añadió.- ¿No preferirías quedaros aquí? A Charlie no le importaría. De todas formas, no tiene por qué veros.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, Bella.-bufó Jane, como si le molestara.- Estamos bien en el bosque, no nos pasará nada.

Bella asintió levemente y se repanchingó en el sofá. Les pidió a los gemelos que le contaran lo que había ocurrido en Bonn, y ellos se lo contaron... en líneas generales. Cuando terminaron, Bella comentó:

-Bueno, ya se lo contaré a Edward. Los licántropos ya deben saberlo todo.

-Ah, ¿sí?-preguntó Alec.- ¿Y eso cómo? Creo que Seth no ha tenido tiempo de contárselo. Se ha ido directo a su casa.

-Ya, pero para llegar antes, se ha transformado en lobo, y ya sabéis que en su forma de lobo, la privacidad desaparece.-se burló Bella.- Toda la manada sabe cada cosa que ocurre con que uno lo sepa.

Alec sintió como algo dentro de él estallaba. Jane había olvidado ese detalle cuando le había dicho a Seth que él le caía bien, y que ellos no eran monstruos. Pero eso no era lo peor. Él mismo lo había olvidado cuando le había confesado a Seth que estaba enamorado de su hermana. _"Ahora, toda la manada de chuchos lo sabrá"_.-se enfureció Alec.- _"A Seth se le olvidó comentar ese detalle cuando se lo conté"_.

Alec sacudió la cabeza para reprimir las ganas de cargarse a toda la manada de licántropos, y se dio cuenta de que Jane y Bella le miraban. Probablemente estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y las había ignorado:

-Alec, eh, despierta.-rió Jane, chasqueando los dedos frente a él.

-Para ya.-gruñó él.- ¿Qué decíais?

-Nada, que si podríais llevarme a Port Ángeles a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesito.-pidió Bella.

-No somos tus niñeras.-suspiró Alec.- Tienes tres años más que nosotros.

-Bueno, eso son años humanos.-replicó Bella.- En realidad, tenéis ciento ochenta años, creo que dijo Edward, así que haced la cuenta.

-Algo más, sí.-admitió Jane, sin precisar.- Bueno, te llevaremos. De todas formas, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Bella sonrió. Estaba empezando a aprender cómo tratar a los gemelos, y que en ese caso, un sí vago significaba un sí casi entusiasta. Se levantó, con algo de pereza, y decidió dejarse la chaqueta en casa. Cogió un bolso, que no solía llevar, con dinero y las llaves, y sujetó la puerta para que pasaran los gemelos antes de que se arrepintieran.

Bella abrió la puerta del coche e invitó a los gemelos a pasar. Se acomodaron en la parte de atrás. Mientras Bella arrancaba, Alec suspiró y preguntó, observando cómo dejaban atrás Forks:

-¿Para qué quieres que te llevemos, si eres tú la que conduce? Ya eres mayorcita para cuidarte sola, y si quieres compañía, mejor llama a Edward.

Bella se negó a responder. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de por qué se empeñaba en llevar a los gemelos consigo a todas partes. Tal vez era por no molestar a Edward, porque no le apetecía llamar a sus "amigos" del instituto, porque no quería sentirse sola, o simplemente, porque le agradaba en extremo la compañía de los gemelos, cosa poco probable.

Llegaron a Port Ángeles un rato después. Bella, seguida de los gemelos, paseó por las calles en busca de la tienda donde Jessica y Ángela habían comprado sus vestidos hacía ya tiempo. Finalmente, la encontró.

-Oh, no.-bufó Jane.- No me digas que vamos a ir de compras. ¡Odio ir de compras!-exclamó.

-¿En serio?-su hermano la miró, burlón.- Creo recordar que me dijiste que adorabas ir de compras.

-No.-negó Jane, con una mueca.- Te dije que adoraba comprar cosas, no ir de compras. Es distinto.

Alec rió ligeramente, pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermana, para asombro de Bella, que intentó disimular y comentó:

-En realidad, aquí pone que no abren hasta dentro de media hora.-señaló el cartel.- Así que mejor vamos a la librería un rato.

Bella se refería a la librería cercana donde había encontrado el libro de leyendas Quileutes. Le había gustado el ambiente que se respiraba allí, pero le sorprendió que Jane exclamara:

-Ah, bien. Siempre es mejor estar horas buscando un libro que un vestido.

Alec, esta vez sí, soltó una carcajada. Él mismo reconocía que su hermana no tenía nada que ver con las chicas de su edad... humana. Ella era rara. Mucho. Jane torció levemente el gesto, pero aún no se soltó de su hermano. Bella les llevó hasta la librería, intentando no pensar en lo extraño de la situación. Estuvieron un buen rato mirando, y Bella se sentó en una silla, agotada, sin haber encontrado nada:

-Busca el típico libro de "Cómo encontrar al príncipe azul".-se burló Jane.- En todas las librerías lo tienen.

-Yo ya tengo a mi príncipe azul.-gruñó Bella, pensando en Edward.

-Bueno, pues entonces busca "Cómo aceptar el hecho de que el príncipe azul es un personaje ficticio de un cuento infantil, y que lo que tú tienes es un sapo disfrazado".-rió Jane.

Bella la taladró con la mirada. Sabía que Jane era peligrosa e impredecible, y que un gesto equivocado podría provocar su muerte, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo aún así. Finalmente, tras gastar el cuarto de hora que le quedaba en otra búsqueda, encontró un libro perfecto. Salieron de allí y volvieron a la tienda de vestidos.

Bella odiaba probarse vestidos, pero tenía ganas de encontrar uno increíble para futuras citas con Edward. Con un suspiro, empezó a mirar. Jane, observando la desgana con la que Bella examinaba los vestidos, sacudió la cabeza y la apartó:

-Quédate quieta y déjame ver.

Jane, en menos de cinco minutos, y sin que Bella tuviera que probarse nada, encontró el vestido perfecto para ella. Lo sostuvo en alto frente a ella, observándolo con mirada crítica:

-Yo creo que está bien.-fue su veredicto.- Ve a probártelo.

Jane puso el vestido en manos de Bella y la empujó hacia los probadores. Al mirarse en el espejo, ella misma no se reconoció. Jane podía ser sádica, cruel y malvada, pero tenía un gusto increíble con la ropa. Bella llevaba puesto un vestido dorado que se estrechaba en la cintura y luego se volvía más ancho, que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con unas mangas caídas y un escote que enseñaba lo justo. Salió del probador.

Jane la observó atentamente, girando alrededor de Bella para verla bien desde todos los ángulos, de una forma que en cualquier otra situación habría resultado algo inquietante. Finalmente, comentó:

-No encontrarás nada que te quede mejor.-y puntualizó.- Basta con que encuentres unos zapatos que peguen con el vestido.

Jane tenía una increíble forma de elogiar a una persona con tanto cinismo e ironía, que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Bella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa algo incómoda, y le preguntó a Alec:

-¿Qué te parece?

-No creo que yo sea la persona más indicada para responder a eso.-dijo él con una mueca.- Comprar vestidos con mi hermana y una humana no es uno de mis hobbies.

-Ignórale.-bufó Jane, ocultando una sonrisa.- Llévatelo y vámonos.

Bella la hizo caso y fue a pagar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía suficiente. Jane la miró y le tendió unos cuantos billetes sin comprobar siquiera cuánto era. Evidentemente, el dinero le importaba tan poco como a los Cullen. Salieron de la tienda y empezaron a andar hacia el coche. Ya era bastante tarde, y el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer. Bella miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Aún no había olvidado el incidente del que Edward le había tenido que salvar.

Justo en ese momento, como si Bella les hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, aparecieron, doblando la esquina, siete chicos jóvenes y fuertes. Bella no sabría decir si eran los mismos de aquella vez, pero estaba más que claro que tenían las mismas intenciones. Andaban con paso seguro, dándose codazos entre ellos y riendo de forma estruendosa.

Bella se había quedado paralizada, mientras un terror que nada tenía que ver con el que había sentido por Victoria, pero igualmente horrible, la invadía. Al notar que se paraba de golpe, Alec y Jane se volvieron a mirar qué era lo que le había asustado tanto. Sus ojos azul-grisáceos se clavaron en los siete jóvenes sin ningún temor.


	15. Los siete

Este cap, en un principio, era parte del otro, pero me pareció muy largo y lo dividí. Aquí os lo dejo, seguidito.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Bella se había quedado paralizada, mientras un terror que nada tenía que ver con el que había sentido por Victoria, pero igualmente horrible, la invadía. Al notar que se paraba de golpe, Alec y Jane se volvieron a mirar qué era lo que le había asustado tanto. Sus ojos azul-grisáceos se clavaron en los siete jóvenes sin ningún temor."

Los jóvenes se acercaban. De pronto, se pararon. Les habían visto. Bella sintió un escalofrío. Uno de ellos, el más fuerte, sonreía sádicamente. Al resto les brillaban los ojos. Bella les oyó hablar:

-La rubia es mía.-afirmó el fuerte, que debía ser el jefe.

-Bueno, pero la compartes, ¿eh? Que sólo son dos y nosotros siete.-gimió otro.- Además es la mejor de las dos.

-Alguien tiene que sujetar al chico.-recordó el más bajito.

-Tú mismo, por hablar.-ordenó otro de ellos.

-No, yo no tengo la suficiente fuerza.-replicó el bajito.

-Bueno, pues que sea John, que siempre se coge a las mejores.-sugirió otro que no había hablado antes.

-Vale, vale.-aceptó el tal John.- Pero a la siguiente le toca a otro.

-Está bien.-gruñó el jefe.- John sujetará al chico. Yo quiero a la rubia.-insistió.- Los demás coged a la que queráis, pero no estéis más de tres con cada una, ¿de acuerdo? Repartíos bien.

Los jóvenes asintieron, riendo. Bella estaba paralizada por el terror. Se las estaban repartiendo como si fueran ganado. Los jóvenes echaron a andar de nuevo, rápidamente, hasta que llegaron hasta ellos. Bella no se atrevía a volver la cabeza por no perder a los jóvenes de vista, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Alec apretaba los dientes con fuerza, con el rostro crispado, y una mueca de asco y desprecio se había formado en el rostro de Jane.

Los jóvenes les rodearon. Bella miró nerviosamente a Alec y Jane, que no hacían nada, y luego observó a su alrededor por si había algún hueco por el que escapar, pero no. Era imposible.

Por suerte, Jane atraía toda la atención, y nadie tocó a Bella.

El jefe se salió del círculo, que se volvió a cerrar inmediatamente, y se acercó a Jane. Ella temblaba. El jefe debió pensar que era de miedo, porque soltó una carcajada. Pero Jane temblaba de rabia. Intentaba por todos los medios contenerse. No quería dar el cante, quería salir de aquella situación como una humana normal... pero estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-se carcajeó el jefe.- Pero qué rubita más mona. ¿Eres virgen, preciosa? Seguro que sí. Estabas esperando a tu amor verdadero, ¿cierto?-él la miró, sonriente.- Eres un poco joven para mí, pero lo dejaré pasar...

Intentó acariciarle la barbilla a Jane, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se encontró con que Alec estaba delante de su hermana, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Su mirada centelleaba, rabiosa. El jefe le miró molesto por la interrupción. Luego dirigió la vista hacia el tal John, que tenía que sujetarle. Él miró al otro joven completamente aterrorizado. Tenía moratones en los brazos de cuando Alec le había agarrado para apartarle.

Entonces fue cuando el resto de los jóvenes debieron darse cuenta de que había algo en aquellos dos que no era normal. Se apartaron y se colocaron tras su jefe. Bella no se movió, a pesar de que tenía el camino más que libre. Alec dio un paso adelante y agarró al jefe del cuello, levantándole en el aire. Él jadeaba, intentando conseguir oxígeno. Su mirada expresaba puro terror. Los que se suponía que eran sus amigos ni se movían.

El jefe supo que no encontraría piedad en Alec y, al parecer olvidándose de Bella, dirigió la vista hacia Jane. Ella sonrió ampliamente y formó unas palabras con los labios tras su hermano, tan claramente que todos lo entendieron a la primera:

-La habéis cagado.-dijeron sus labios, aunque su boca no emitió ningún sonido. Parecía contenta y triunfal.

Alec miró al jefe con fiereza y siseó:

-No te atrevas a hablar así a mi hermana. Como se te ocurra tocarla te estamparé contra el suelo y te pisotearé hasta que quedes reducido a un montón de mierda, que es lo que eres ahora, por cierto.

Jane hizo una mueca. Estaba acostumbrada a la sutileza y la finura de Alec, y aquella brutalidad era un poco fuerte. Bella le suplicó a Jane que pararan, que si seguían así, el joven ese moriría. Jane sacudió la cabeza y apoyó delicadamente la mano en el hombro de su hermano y le susurró, acariciándole el cuello levemente:

-Alec, bájale.

Alec miró al jefe con asco y le soltó. Él cayó al suelo, jadeando y haciendo aspavientos como un pez fuera del agua. Alec les miraba fijamente, pero no estaba pensando en otra cosa. Sus compañeros le levantaron rápidamente, e iban a empezar a correr cuando, de golpe, sus ojos se nublaron y todos cayeron al suelo. Bella se llevó las manos a la boca, asombrada:

-¿Qué les habéis hecho?-chilló, preocupada.

-Están bien.-gruñó Alec, aún furioso.- Tendría que haberles matado a todos, pero me he limitado a paralizarles de forma que la sangre no circule bien. Tan sólo se han desmayado.

-Cuando despierten creerán que todo ha sido un sueño.-sonrió Jane. Y añadió con voz tétrica.- O una pesadilla...

Bella se mordió los labios para no decir nada. Al fin de al cabo, acababan de salvarla de unos... violadores. Ciertamente había sido una mala idea meterse con Jane estando su hermano cerca. Se montaron en el coche y, mientras Bella conducía de vuelta a Forks, oyó como los gemelos hablaban en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente:

-¿Por qué no me dejaste matarles?-exclamaba Alec en ese momento, rabioso.

-Alec, se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.-indicó Jane con voz suave, acariciando el brazo de su hermano.- Yo también hubiera preferido matarles, cielo.

En cuanto oyó aquello, Bella se dio cuenta de que probablemente no debería estar escuchando eso. Pero al oír a Jane llamarle a Alec "cielo", pensó que se lo estaba imaginando todo. Así que, sin apartar la vista de la carretera e intentando que ellos no se dieran cuenta, siguió escuchando:

-¿Qué importa pasar desapercibidos?-exclamó Alec.- Podemos hacer lo que queramos, Jane. Y yo quería matarles.

-No seas pesado.-suspiró Jane.- Olvídalo ya, ¿vale?

-¡No puedo!-gimió Alec.- ¿Es que no les oíste? Pretendían...-a Alec le tembló la voz. Cuando continuó, lo dijo lleno de asco y desprecio.- Pretendían... violarte.

-Ag, no me lo recuerdes.-Jane apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Alec gruñó algo que Bella no entendió y rodeó a su hermana con el brazo en un claro movimiento protector. Jane se acurrucó en su pecho y apoyó una mano en su pierna.

Cuando llegaron a Forks, era muy tarde ya. Pero muy muy tarde. Alec y Jane se bajaron rápidamente.

-Hasta mañana, Bella.-dijo Alec con voz helada. Su rostro volvía a ser una máscara de hielo.

-Eh... hasta mañana.-murmuró ella.

Alec y Jane se alejaron en dirección al bosque. Bella les observó marchar, con sus andares delicados y gráciles. Alec seguía rodeando la cintura de Jane con el brazo. Entonces fue cuando Bella entró en casa, preguntándose que era lo que estaba ocurriendo que se le escapaba.


	16. You are the one that I want

Holaaa!

Esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero es que no tenía tiempo ni inspiración. Este cap es sólo de Alec/Jane, pero no hay beso... en fin, lo siento.

En cambio, según mi costumbre últimamente, os he dejado una especie de mini-musical. La canción es "You are the one that I want", que apareció en la película "Grease".

Pues hala, leed. Nos vemos!

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Alec y Jane se alejaron en dirección al bosque. Bella les observó marchar, con sus andares delicados y gráciles. Alec seguía rodeando la cintura de Jane con el brazo. Entonces fue cuando Bella entró en casa, preguntándose que era lo que estaba ocurriendo que se le escapaba."

Los gemelos caminaron hacia el bosque muy lentamente. Tenían demasiado tiempo libre y se aburrían. Pero de todas formas, aunque intentaron retrasar el momento, llegaron al bosque. Jane se apoyó en un árbol y paseó la vista distraídamente por el lugar.

-¿No es aburrido estar siempre en el mismo sitio sin hacer nada interesante?-comentó como de pasada ella.

-En realidad, sí.-admitió Alec con una mueca.- Pero no podemos movernos de aquí hasta que halla pasado todo esto.

-¡Qué horror!-se exasperó Jane.- Moriré atrapada en este asqueroso pueblucho como no acabe todo pronto.

-¿Morirás?-inquirió Alec, alzando una ceja, divertido.

-Bueno, ya me entiendes.-bufó Jane, dejándose caer al suelo.

Alec la miró y, sacudiendo la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, se sentó junto a ella. De nuevo se quedó observándola. Nunca se cansaba de mirar a su hermana, de observar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos por pequeños que fueran, de memorizar sus bellas facciones. Sin pensarlo mucho, pasó delicadamente la mano por la mejilla de Jane.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente. Le agradaba el contacto de su hermano. Jane abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el contacto cesaba. Alec se vio atacado por una mirada felina de un increíble color azul, enmarcada por larguísimas y espesas pestañas. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la confusión que le había producido esa intensa mirada.

-Te comportaste de forma muy agresiva con esos estúpidos humanos.-dijo Jane de pronto.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?-exclamó bruscamente Alec.

-No te pongas así.-Jane hizo una pequeña mueca.- No he dicho que fuera nada malo.

-Ah, ¿no?-bufó Alec.- No soporto perder el control.-murmuró.

-Me recordó que siempre estás protegiéndome.-comentó ella, alzando la vista para mirar a su hermano.- A veces se me olvida.

Alec sonrió con cierta amargura. Se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana. Miró pensativamente al cielo y murmuró:

-Te lo prometí.-Alec suspiró.- Aunque me temo que no pude hacer gran cosa cuando... cuando nos quemaron. Y luego tampoco pude salvarte de esta asquerosa eternidad sangrienta.

-No seas idiota.-Jane acarició los mechones sueltos del cabello de su hermano.- No me importa vivir eternamente, si estoy contigo.

-Te acabarás aburriendo de mí.-dijo Alec amargamente.

-Me enfadaré de verdad si no dejas de decir tonterías.-gruñó Jane. Pero casi al instante una leve sonrisa dulce se dibujó en su rostro de ángel.

Alec sonrió suavemente y se incorporó un poco para mirar a Jane a los ojos. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Jane le observó con una mirada tierna.

-No pienso discutir contigo, Jane.-sonrió Alec.

-¿Es porque siempre gano yo?-Jane embozó una sonrisilla pícara.

-Claro, como tú quieras, cielo.-rió él.

Jane se permitió relajarse. Sabía que cuando su hermano la llamaba así, era porque lo que fuera que le rondaba por la cabeza, había sido olvidado. Jane no soportaba cuando Alec se ponía en ese plan distante y amargo, y además aborrecía no poder enfadarse con él.

-¿Cómo crees que acabará todo esto?-preguntó Jane sin mucho interés.

Siempre se referían a esa estúpida y temeraria lucha que se avecinaba, en la que ellos iban a estar implicados de una forma realmente peligrosa, como "todo esto", porque temían que si lo pensaban mejor, volverían con los Volturi, y lo cierto era que no les agradaba la idea.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa.-siseó Alec.- Aunque no estaría mal que ganaran los Cullen. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora nosotros estamos con ellos.-Jane asintió distraídamente, y Alec añadió.- Pero mientras no te hagan daño me da igual lo que ocurra.

Jane miró a su hermano con una sonrisilla divertida. Ella podía cuidarse solita, y los dos lo sabían. Pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se levantó, al tiempo que una bella sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro perfecto, y empezó a cantar:

-**If you're filled with affection,  
>You're too shy to convey.<br>Meditate in my direction, feel the way.**

Alec estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero calló. Se levantó y le dio la mano a su hermana gentilmente. Esa era una de las pocas veces que Jane cantaba y bailaba, y hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, que Alec se rindió a su mirada suplicante y cantó él también:

-**I better shape up.  
>Cause you need a man.<strong>

-**I need a man.**-le interrumpió ella, cogiéndole la mano y comenzando a bailar como recordaba que lo hacían en la película "Grease".- **Who can keep me satisfied.**

-**I better shape up.  
><strong>**If I'm gonna prove.**-continuó Alec, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una leve sonrisa.

-**You better prove. ****Then my faith is justified.**-afirmó Jane.

-**Are you sure?**-preguntó él.

-**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.**-exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Alec hizo una leve mueca. No le gustaba mucho ver musicales, le daban vergüenza ajena, y hacerlo él era decididamente peor, pero con un suspiro, siguió bailando con Jane y cantaron los dos juntos la estrofa final:  
>-<strong>You're the one that I want.<br>****You're the one that I want.  
>You're the one that I want.<br>The one that I want.  
>The one I need.<br>Oh yes indeed…**

**¡The one that I want!**

A Jane le brillaron los ojos cuando terminaron, y sólo por esa mirada, Alec sintió que había valido la pena hacer aquel ridículo que, por otra parte, nadie había visto. A Alec no le importaba realmente bailar con su hermana, ni cantar con ella. Lo que le fastidiaba era hacerlo con aquel estilo de musical barato, con esas canciones que no le agradaban lo más mínimo.

-Eres odiosa, ¿lo sabías?-bufó Alec, dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Ya, pero me adoras, ¿cierto?-Jane, sonriendo como una niña pequeña que acabara de jugar con su juguete favorito, se sentó con un salto junto a él.

-Cierto.-admitió Alec, mirándola con cariño.

Jane dejó escapar una risa chispeante, extremadamente deliciosa, que acarició los oídos de Alec con su dulce melodía. _"Vale, tú ganas"_-admitió Alec para sí, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando a Jane contra sí, más que nada para que no viera su sonrisa, esperó pacientemente que pasara la noche y volviera a salir el sol, mientras que la bella vampira a la que él amaba cerraba los ojos y se sumía en sus misteriosos pensamientos.


	17. Una mano cobriza

Hola lectores!

Aquí tenéis otro cap con una nueva sorpresa de la que se hablará la próxima vez. Soy cruel, ¿verdad?

Bueno, ya nos veremos. A ver si en este fin de semana subo el siguiente cap.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando a Jane contra sí, más que nada para que no viera su sonrisa, esperó pacientemente que pasara la noche y volviera a salir el sol, mientras que la bella vampira a la que él amaba cerraba los ojos y se sumía en sus misteriosos pensamientos."

La tarde del día siguiente se presentó bastante clara. El sol estaba escondido entre nubes blancas, pero no tardaría en salir. Por eso, Alec y Jane se llevaron las capas, pero no se las pusieron aún.

Bella se los encontró cuando iba a casa de los Cullen. Edward no la acompañaba porque no había ido al instituto para no correr riesgos. Bella no les oyó acercarse por detrás, así que se sobresaltó cuando de pronto les vio en frente suyo.

-Buenas tardes, hola... son cosas que podéis decir mientras os acercáis sigilosamente por mi espalda para no matarme de un infarto.-exclamó Bella, con la mano en el corazón.

-Cuídalo.-le aconsejó Alec al ver su movimiento, mientras Jane se echaba a reír.- A ti todavía te late.

Bella torció el gesto y se alejó rápidamente, pero los gemelos la alcanzaron en seguida, por supuesto. Casi todo el camino estuvieron en silencio. A los gemelos no les parecía molestar el silencio lo más mínimo, pero a Bella le incomodaba, así que comentó:

-Ya le conté a Edward lo que pasó anoche.-como vio que Jane alzaba las cejas, burlona, añadió con una leve sonrisa.- Así que probablemente se tire al suelo y os bese los pies.

-Siempre será mejor eso a que nos mire como si fuéramos locos peligrosos.-dijo Alec, concentrado en el bosque.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.-bufó Jane, ocultando una sonrisa.

Bella les miró sin decir nada. A pesar de que ellos le habían salvado la vida dos o tres veces, nunca estaba segura de si debía tratarlos con mucha familiaridad. Al fin de al cabo, seguían siendo Volturis.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen poco después. Edward estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano, y cuando les vio llegar, se acercó rápidamente y rodeó la cintura de Bella. Los gemelos hicieron una mueca cuando Edward clavó sus ojos color burdeos en ellos. Evidentemente, iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, Alec y Jane se miraron, y ella le interrumpió:

-Míranos como quieras, pero ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

Edward se quedó con cara de asombro, preguntándose a qué se referían. Alec sonrió a Bella y Jane le guiñó un ojo con un gesto increíblemente dulce. Bella soltó una carcajada, y enrojeció al notar cómo la miraba Edward.

Los demás vampiros salieron de la casa. Carlisle se acercó cautelosamente, como si pensara que los gemelos habían cambiado de opinión y estaban allí para matarles a todos. Jane se apoyó en su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa y preguntó distraídamente:

-¿Tenéis algún tipo de plan pensado?

Jasper se apartó de Alice y se colocó junto a los gemelos. Mientras el resto de los vampiros se ponían cómodos aquí y allá para esperar a los licántropos de nuevo, Jasper les explicó el plan a los gemelos. Mostrándoles el boceto que había hecho, les habló de la estrategia que seguirían básicamente. _"No entenderán nada"_-pensaba mientras lo hacía, algo molesto.- _"Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Ellos sólo saben asesinar. Puede que sean muy buenos en lo suyo, pero de estrategias de guerra no tienen ni idea"_. Cuál fue su sorpresa al oír cómo Alec comentaba:

-Pero Aro siempre espera a que ataquen los otros primero.-y, haciendo un gesto en dirección a una indicación del mapa, añadió.- Sería mejor que se acercara el aquelarre irlandés de frente.

-El don de Maggie será útil al principio, cuando Aro pretenda recurrir al diálogo.-comentó Jane.- Aunque Siobhan debería quedarse más atrás. Su don es valioso, pero es mejor asegurar su seguridad para que pueda usarlo durante la batalla.

Y con ello ya hicieron pensar a Jasper que tal vez no fueran tan inútiles para la estrategia. Y en el transcurso de su conversación, Jasper se dio cuenta de que los gemelos sabían de lo que hablaban, así que, admirado, se dedicó a analizar con ellos cada pequeña parte del plan.

Los licántropos tardaron un rato en llegar. Andaban a paso ágil, y desde lejos se les oía reír. Debían estar de muy buen humor. Leah era la única que permanecía en silencio, con un mohín de disgusto, pero eso era normal. Todos los vampiros y Bella se volvieron a mirarles. Sam escondía a alguien tras su enorme corpachón. Alguien que le daba desde atrás una mano fina de piel cobriza. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la persona que estaba detrás de Sam se colocó a su lado, aunque él la intentó apartar algo nervioso. Era Emily Young, la prometida de Sam.

Emily mostraba una gran y bella sonrisa. Parecía contenta por estar allí. A juzgar por cómo miraba Sam a su alrededor, preocupado, sin duda le había costado mucho convencerle de que la dejara ir con ellos.

Los vampiros se acercaron. Carlisle le sonrió a Emily, e igual lo hicieron Esme, Alice y Bella. Alec y Jane estaban demasiado ocupados observando atentamente a Emily como para sonreír. Era algo extraña la forma en que la miraban, escrutándola con el ceño fruncido. Emily paseó la vista por los vampiros y continuó sonriendo ampliamente. Entonces su mirada se paró en los gemelos, y se quedó en ellos durante un buen rato.

Emily palideció y se llevó una mano a la boca, soltando a Sam para rodearse la cintura con el otro brazo, como si se estuviera sujetando el cuerpo para no deshacerse. Aquel brusco cambio de humor preocupó a Sam:

-Emily, ¿estás bien?-preguntó ansiosamente.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Emily no respondió. Seguía mirando a los gemelos con una fijeza que asustaba. Así que tanto vampiros como licántropos desviaron la vista hacia ellos también, intentando averiguar que había en los gemelos que había trastornado a Emily de aquella forma. Pero no encontraron nada.

Emily dejó de abrazarse a sí misma, y se quitó la mano de la boca. Sin quitar la vista de los gemelos, empezó a acercarse a ellos lentamente, de forma realmente exasperante. Les tendió débilmente la mano, dudó, y la retiró. Los gemelos retrocedieron. Jane apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano. Emily, finalmente, consiguió decir con una vocecilla temblorosa:

-A-Alec... Ja-Jane...

Ellos retrocedieron un poco más como si Emily fuera tóxica. Todos los demás miraron a E mily con algo entre sorpresa y susto en sus rostros. Sam, cogiendo una buena bocanada de aire, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿De qué les conoces?-lo hizo con un tono que claramente decía: ¿qué te han hecho y cuando?

Pero Emily no respondió. Seguía con la vista posada en los gemelos, pero no les miraba a ellos. Su mirada estaba lejana, perdida. Emily estaba siendo invadida por sus recuerdos...


	18. Recuerdos de Emily

Hola lectores!

Otro cap más, prácticamente todo es un flasback de Emily. A ver si os gusta.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO...<p>

"Pero Emily no respondió. Seguía con la vista posada en los gemelos, pero no les miraba a ellos. Su mirada estaba lejana, perdida. Emily estaba siendo invadida por sus recuerdos..."

_~ Flashbacks ~_

_Sentada en el suelo del pueblo de San Gimignano, en la Toscana, Italia, está una niña de siete años, de cabello negro y lacio y piel cobriza. Es Emily Young. Emily ha conseguido, tras mucho insistir, que su madre la lleve a Italia por su cumpleaños. En la reserva de Makah, una amable mujer cuyo difunto marido era italiano se ofreció para enseñarle el idioma cuando ella no tenía más que cuatro años, dado que siempre había querido aprender. Emily está realmente feliz._

_Acaban de llegar a San Gimignano. Su madre quiere ir de tiendas para comprar su regalo de cumpleaños, y le dice a Emily que vaya a jugar a cualquier sitio cercano al bed&breakfast donde se alojan._

_Emily le hace caso y sale a jugar. Pero un buen rato después, jugando a perseguir a un gatito callejero, se pierde. Intenta volver a donde estaba, pero se da cuenta de que se ha alejado mucho._

_Así que la niñita se sienta en el suelo, se abraza las rodillas, apoya la cabeza en ellas, y se echa a llorar._

_Entonces siente una pequeña mano en su hombro y levanta la cabeza. Su rostro está surcado por las lágrimas. Pero lo que ve consigue que deje de llorar. Frente a ella hay dos jóvenes menudos de unos quince años, una chica y un chico, que probablemente sean gemelos por lo mucho que se parecen. Emily no ha visto nada más hermoso y perfecto en toda su vida._

_El chico tiene el ceño fruncido, y su rostro está helado, pero Emily cree ver en él ternura escondida. Los ojos de la chica están clavados en ella, de una forma algo inquietante, pero tranquilizante igual._

_La chica es la primera en hablar. Tiene una voz dulce y susurrante cuando le habla, pero Emily piensa que puede volverla fría si le conviene:_

_-Dime tu nombre.-pide la chica._

_-Emily.-murmura ella, extasiada por la belleza de los gemelos.- Emily Young._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Emily?-pregunta el chico, alzando las cejas._

_-Tan sólo... bueno, me he perdido.-Emily les mira con los ojos muy abiertos._

_El chico hace un mohín de disgusto. La chica parece pensativa. Los dos cruzan una mirada y finalmente se vuelven hacia ella de nuevo. La chica sonríe suavemente:_

_-Emily, yo soy Jane. Y él es mi hermano Alec.-se sienta en el suelo junto a Emily para mirarla a los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. La piel de la chica es muy suave, pero está helada. Ella duda un instante y añade.- Ven, te llevaremos a casa._

_Jane se levanta grácilmente y le tiende la mano a la niñita. Emily sonríe ampliamente y la coge. Los gemelos emanan seguridad y firmeza. Parecen muy inocentes, pero Emily siente que en realidad no lo son, aunque no le importa porque no cree que sean malos. Jane la ayuda a levantarse._

_Emily, aferrada a la mano de Jane, a cuyo lado camina serenamente su hermano Alec, les dice el nombre de la casita donde se aloja con su madre._

_Ellos sonríen. Saben dónde está. La llevan allí. Por el camino, Emily tiene tiempo de hacer un millón de preguntas a los gemelos, y de idealizarlos de una forma imposible. Emily se dio cuenta de que adoraba a aquellos dos. Y los gemelos parecían estar a gusto con ella._

_Llegan a la casita, y nada más llamar al timbre, se abre la puerta de un golpe y aparece la madre de Emily, preocupadísima. Ella se deshace en agradecimientos a los gemelos, y le indica a Emily que pase, mientras que les cuenta a los gemelos que es que es el cumpleaños de la niña, y les pide perdón por las molestias causadas._

_Emily suelta finalmente la mano de Jane y les sonríe a los dos._

_-Así que es tu cumpleaños...-dijo Alec, con la mirada brillando ligeramente._

_Se vuelve hacia su hermana, y ella, sonriendo levemente, rebusca en una capa negra que lleva colgada del brazo. Al poco, encuentra lo que busca. Saca lentamente un discreto colgante de oro con una pequeña esmeralda. Jane le muestra el colgante a la niñita:_

_-¿Te gusta?-inquiere suavemente. Emily asiente, con los ojos como platos.- Pues considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños de nuestra parte._

_Y diciendo esto, ante la mirada asombrada de Emily y su madre, Jane se acerca y le pone delicadamente el colgante a Emily en el cuello. Los ojos de la niñita brillan con fuerza. Jane da un paso atrás y su hermano le pasa un brazo por la cintura. Parecen realmente satisfechos._

_-Te queda perfecto.-ríe Jane.- Conjunta con tus ojos y tu piel._

_Emily da un salto y se lanza a los brazos de los gemelos. Ellos se apartan un poco con una pequeña mueca, pero al fin se rinden y la abrazan levemente. Emily se aparta y se agarra a la mano de su madre:_

_-¿Vendréis mañana?-pregunta esperanzada._

_Los gemelos se miran y asienten ligeramente. Emily les muestra la sonrisa más hermosa que consigue sacar, y entra en la casita._

_Alec y Jane vuelven a verla al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Van a verla todos los días del mes que Emily está con su madre en San Gimignano. Cada día la llevan a un lugar más extraño y encantador._

_Cuando las vacaciones de Emily terminan, el último día, se encuentran en el aeropuerto. La madre de Emily se encuentra dándole los billetes al muchacho que hay por allí para entrar en el avión. Emily hace un puchero._

_-¿Volveremos a vernos?-quiere saber, mientras unas lagrimillas se escapan y corren por su rostro._

_-Es poco probable.-admite Alec._

_Emily les abraza y se aferra a ellos como si temiera que al perderlos todo saldría mal. Emily se aparta y le parece ver que los ojos de los gemelos están tristes. Jane apoya una pequeña mano en su hombro, como la primera vez, y sonríe con dulzura._

_-Siempre que tengas esto.-indica suavemente la hermosa joven, señalando al colgante.- Nos recordarás._

_-Piensa en nosotros.-pide su hermano, con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Emily entra en el avión y les observa desde la ventanilla. Sigue mirando hacia abajo, al punto donde deberían estar, mucho después de haberles perdido de vista._

_Acaricia pensativamente la esmeralda del colgante, y decide que nunca, nunca, se lo quitará, y así nunca les olvidará._

_~ Fin del Flashbacks ~_

Y esa decisión siempre fue respetada por Emily. Incluso cuando ya no era tan niña, ella siguió llevando aquel colgante. Al poco, cogió la costumbre de acariciar el colgante cada vez que necesitaba sentirse fuerte, o tranquilizarse, o pensar. Y realmente nunca olvidó a los gemelos. Nunca.

Y cuando oía a Sam hablar de los vampiros, no se le ocurría pensar que aquellos seres perfectos lo fueran. Sus recuerdos de niña no estaban muy claros. Alguna vez, distraídamente, se planteó esa posibilidad, pero Sam hablaba de ellos como si fueran monstruos, y los seres que ella había conocido eran ángeles.

En aquel mismo momento, alzó la vista del colgante y se encontró a todos los vampiros y licántropos mirándola. Emily clavó la vista en los gemelos, y de pronto, de un salto se lanzó a sus brazos, como si aún fuera esa niña pequeña que se había perdido y que buscaba consuelo en aquello seres hermosos y tranquilizadores.

Alec y Jane suspiraron como si estuvieran hartos de todo eso, pero tampoco se apartaron. Emily se alejó un poco, agarró con fuerza la mano de Jane, como había hecho una vez tiempo atrás, y les miró:

-Estamos encantados de volverte a ver, Emily.-dijo fríamente Alec.

-Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos.-comentó Jane, divertida.

Dieciséis años. Habían pasado dieciséis años. Emily les miró de nuevo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Apretando con fuerza la mano de Jane, y acariciando el colgante, murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa:

-Vosotros no habéis cambiado nada.


	19. NOTA DE AUTORA

Hola!

Bueno, sé que llevo muchíiisimo tiempo sin escribir… pero es que perdí un capítulo que tenía a medias y luego me dio pereza volverlo a empezar…  
>Y luego empecé otra vez el instituto y… vamos, que me quedé sin tiempo. :)<p>

En fin, ahora que más o menos me he disculpado, tengo que deciros una noticia que espero que sea buena: voy a continuar el fic.  
>Es que he visto que no estaba nada mal, y que a los lectores les gustaba, y además quería recuperar a Alec y Jane porque últimamente he estado más ocupada en otras parejas incestuosas (ya me conocéis… xD).<p>

Así que sólo me queda deciros que, revisando el fic, me he dado cuenta de que he puesto a Alec un poco blandengue e infantil, es decir, muy OOC (Out Of Character), por lo que le voy a redirigir por el "buen camino" sutilmente. Y por cierto… no más musicales! xD No os preocupéis. Eso sí, voy a seguir introduciendo canciones… Si hago a Jane muy Mary Sue (al estilo Bella xD), me avisáis, por favor!

Por cierto, doy las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews. A lo mejor a algunos no os he contestado, pero en fin, lo siento y que sepáis que los próximos sí que lo haré… :) Especialmente se lo agradezco a mis dos lectoras más fieles, **qaroinlove** y **alessa**… el resto no os pongáis celosos, que también os doy las gracias a vosotros. xD

Y… ahora sí, he terminado. Qué disfrutéis de los próximos capítulos, que vendrán muy pronto y sin interrupción! Os quiero lectores! :) (Qué sentimental soy xD)  
>Ya nos veremos. :)<p> 


	20. Picture to Burn

Hola!

Bueno, como os prometí, os traigo un nuevo cap… al fin! :) Va un poco flojo porque llevo tiempo sin escribir este fic, pero ya irá mejorando...

Espero que os guste, lectores. Ya nos vemos.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO<br>"Dieciséis años. Habían pasado dieciséis años. Emily les miró de nuevo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Apretando con fuerza la mano de Jane, y acariciando el colgante, murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa:  
>-Vosotros no habéis cambiado nada."<p>

Jane sonrió levemente y asintió:  
>-Es normal, los vampiros no envejecemos.-explicó pacientemente como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.<p>

Alec sacudió la cabeza y apartó a Emily de su hermana con suavidad, empujándola en dirección a Sam, que de inmediato la abrazó con fuerza. Ella, aún emocionada, le miró con cara de: ya-hablamos-en-casa, y él lo aceptó silenciosamente.  
>-¿No se supone que íbamos a practicar, o algo así?-interrumpió Jane, con un gesto molesto.- Si realmente pretendéis hacerlo, deberíamos empezar ya. Hemos perdido bastante tiempo con tonterías.<br>-Jane tiene razón.-admitió Carlisle distraídamente, sin dejar de pensar, al igual que el resto, en lo que podría relacionar a la prometida de Sam con los gemelos.- Empecemos, si os parece bien.  
>-Sin línea.-pidió Bella, esperando que con el apoyo de Jane lograría el "milagro".<br>-Sin línea.-aceptó Jacob, con una gran sonrisa.

Los licántropos y los vampiros avanzaron y se entremezclaron, dudosos como si aún no pudieran creerlo, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Jasper, comenzaron a retarse entre ellos para pulir su estrategia en la batalla.

Los gemelos, mientras tanto, observaban el espectáculo de cerca. Nadie parecía hacer ademán de practicar con ellos; probablemente temían demasiado lo que pudieran hacer. De pronto, Alec recordó un detalle, y se acercó a Carlisle:  
>-Tenemos que hablar con Aro.-le recordó serenamente.<p>

El vampiro sólo asintió comprensivamente, y les observó alejarse en dirección al bosque con cierta preocupación.

Jane se apoyó en un árbol con desinterés, y no reaccionó hasta que Alec le dirigió una severa mirada:  
>-Está bien, está bien.-aceptó ella, suspirando resignadamente.<p>

La joven dejó caer una gota de sangre en la pulsera, y de inmediato se oyó la voz de Aro:  
>-¿Jane, querida? ¿Estás ahí?<br>-Sí, Aro.-respondió ella.  
>-¡Al fin! Has tardado mucho en llamarme, querida. He estado a punto de enviar a otro espía para asegurarme de que estabais bien, aunque por suerte he esperado recordando lo que hicisteis con Tina…-dijo Aro con un leve reproche en la voz.<br>-Pero eso fue un accidente…-mintió la joven con voz inocente e infantil.  
>-Sí, sí, de acuerdo.-aceptó él.- No me distraigas de lo importante… ¿alguna novedad con los Cullen?<br>-Por supuesto, Aro, ya sabes que nosotros nunca fallamos.  
>-Ah, claro, querida, pero ya estabais tardando… ¿Qué novedades hay exactamente? ¿Van a convertir a esa humana? ¿Van a unirse a nosotros? ¿Van a volverse carnívoros?<br>-No, no.-replicó Jane.- Ni mucho menos, pero pronto cederán con la presión. Danos unos días más.  
>-Os doy exactamente dos días, querida, dos días. Es lo que tardaremos aquí en prepararlo todo para salir hacia Forks y luchar.-explicó Aro.<br>-Suficiente, gracias.-dijo ella, sin el menor asomo de preocupación en la voz.  
>-Mantenedme informado.-pidió él.<p>

Jane simplemente apartó la gota de sangre para cortar la conexión, frunciendo el ceño. Alec la observó calmadamente:  
>-Será suficiente tiempo, Jane.-aseguró, apoyando la mano en su hombro con la intención de calmarla.<p>

Ella se limitó a suspirar:  
>-Vamos a avisarles.<p>

Por la forma en que apretaba los puños, Alec supo que su hermana estaba conteniendo la frustración, por lo que la detuvo para abrazarla suavemente:  
>-No sé si unirnos a los Cullen ha sido buena idea, Alec.-dijo finalmente Jane.<br>-No te preocupes.-él le acarició la mejilla.- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.  
>-Esperemos…-masculló ella, con una mueca, besándole en la mejilla antes de apartarse, y echar a andar en dirección a los demás.- Esperemos…<p>

Por alguna razón, todos adivinaron que algo ocurría inmediatamente, y pararon de practicar con rapidez para escuchar lo que los gemelos tenían que decir:  
>-Aro nos da dos días de margen. Entonces vendrá con todos los vampiros de Volterra.-anunció finalmente Alec fingiendo desinterés.<br>-¿Dos días?-se alarmó Bella.- ¿Dos días? ¿Eso no es muy poco?

Nadie se atrevió a responder. En su lugar, volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, para descubrir que ya habían luchado todos con todos… dejando de lado a los gemelos.  
>Carlisle carraspeó nerviosamente:<br>-Supongo que ya tenéis bastante experiencia en batallas como para no necesitar esto.-supuso, deseando que dijeran que sí.  
>-Realmente sí… y es una suerte porque al parecer nos teméis demasiado como para practicar con nosotros.-replicó Jane, sonriendo burlonamente como si la idea le agradara de sobremanera.<p>

Ante aquello, Carlisle no supo qué contestar, pero en cambio intervino Leah por primera vez, evidentemente de peor humor que de costumbre por la presencia de Emily:  
>-No debería extrañaros, teniendo en cuenta los asesinatos sin piedad que habéis cometido, y esos dones horribles que tenéis… claro que es lo mejor que se puede esperar de unos chupasangres como vosotros.<p>

Alec ni tan siquiera se inmutó, pero en cambio Jane le dedicó su mejor mueca de desprecio, tras lo que se quedó pensativa.  
>Carlisle intervino rápidamente:<br>-Sin embargo, sería buena idea que practicarais juntos.-sugirió con curiosidad.  
>-¿Para qué?-sonrió burlonamente Jane.- No pensamos luchar entren nosotros.<br>-Si es para satisfacer tu insaciable curiosidad…-intervino Alec calmadamente, con una ligera sonrisa.- He de decir que siempre quedamos empatados de alguna forma, y si lucháramos con dones, ganaríamos dependiendo de quién lo usara antes.

Carlisle asintió velozmente con una leve sonrisa abochornada, y dejó pasar el tema.  
>-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos todos…-suspiró.- Mañana nos volveremos a reunir a la misma hora.<p>

Todos aceptaron sin dudar ni un instante, con ganas de irse, y comenzaron a separarse. Los licántropos ya se alejaban, en compañía de Emily que se despidió de los gemelos con un ligero abrazo y una sonrisa, cuando una voz suave pero fría les sobresaltó:  
>-Leah.-llamó Jane. La licántropa se volvió de un golpe.- Ven conmigo un momento.<p>

Leah dudó, pero finalmente se acercó a Jane con una mueca de repugnancia:  
>-¿Qué quieres, chupasangres?<br>-Sólo sígueme.-pidió ella, despidiéndose de los Cullen y haciéndole un gesto a su hermano para indicarle que ya se verían pronto.

La licántropa siguió a la vampira, curiosa pero al mismo tiempo molesta, y mientras que todos las perseguían con la mirada, llegaron hasta un pequeño lugar en el bosque.  
>Leah miró a Jane alzando las cejas:<br>-¿Me vas a decir ya lo que pasa, o voy a tener que torturarte para averiguarlo?  
>-Si alguien va a torturar a alguien aquí, voy a ser yo a ti.-aseguró ella, bufando.- Pero quería decirte que no somos tan distintas como piensas.<br>-¿A qué viene esa estupidez?-inquirió Leah con una mueca.

Jane le sonrió levemente y comenzó a cantar:  
><strong>-State the obvious,<br>I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<br>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
>That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay<br>And by the way...**

Leah la observó asombrada, sin saber que los Volturis conocían a la perfección su historia, y que la vampira la estaba utilizando en forma de canción para hacer que confiara mejor en ella… realmente se parecían bastante.  
>Jane continuó sin dudar un instante:<br>**-I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<strong>

**There's no time for tears,  
>I'm just sitting here<br>planning my revenge  
>There's nothing stopping me<br>From going out with all of your best friends  
>And if you come around saying sorry to me<br>My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be…**

Entonces Leah, sin saber por qué, cantó con Jane el estribillo, en parte porque necesitaba desahogarse antes de que la rabia la consumiera por dentro:  
><strong>-'cause I hate that<br>stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<strong>

**If you're missing me,  
>You'd better keep it to yourself<br>Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health...<strong>

**'cause I hate that  
>stupid old pickup truck<br>You never let me drive  
>You're a redneck heartbreak<br>Who's really bad at lying  
>So watch me strike a match<br>On all my wasted time  
>in case you haven't heard<strong>

**I really really hate that  
>stupid old pickup truck<br>You never let me drive  
>You're a redneck heartbreak<br>Who's really bad at lying  
>So watch me strike a match<br>On all my wasted time  
>As far as I'm concerned you're<br>Just another picture to burn**

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
>You're just another picture to burn<br>Baby, burn...**

Una vez hubieron terminado de descargar su ira, Leah observó a Jane, y guiada por un impulso fugaz, le sonrió sinceramente:  
>-Gracias.-dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya.<p>

Jane sólo le devolvió la sonrisa, y replicó:  
>-Está bien. Me voy, Alec me espera.<p>

Y mientras la vampira se alejaba buscando a su hermano, Leah se quedó allí, paralizada, sin saber cómo ni por qué había estado cantando, sí, cantando, con una vampira Volturi, y lo peor de todo, cómo podía ser que ella… le estuviera comenzando a caer bien. Nunca se sabía qué esperar de los Volturi, y menos de los gemelos… y Leah empezaba a comprenderlo.


	21. El vampiro y la licántropa

Hola!

Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez… después de casi un mes. Otro capítulo un poco flojillo, pero ya veremos a ver si voy mejorando… :)

Gracias por los reviews. **Alessa**, esta vez no hay musical… xD Y el capi va para **Magic Beyond Words**… por ser buena chica y dejarme reviews! Si alguien quiere que le dedique un capi, que me avise.

En fin, este capi es más cortito, pero… es lo que hay. Y además, hay sorpresita nueva… ya veréis. :) Tengo un par de capis en mente, todos con sorpresitas, pero desorganizados, así que ya veré cuando publico.

* * *

><p>RECORDATORIO<p>

"Y mientras la vampira se alejaba buscando a su hermano, Leah se quedó allí, paralizada, sin saber cómo ni por qué había estado cantando, sí, cantando, con una vampira Volturi, y lo peor de todo, cómo podía ser que ella… le estuviera comenzando a caer bien. Nunca se sabía qué esperar de los Volturi, y menos de los gemelos… y Leah empezaba a comprenderlo."

Alec percibió inmediatamente la dulce fragancia de su gemela:  
>-Jane.-llamó calmadamente, volviéndose.<br>-Alec.-respondió ella, según era su costumbre, sonriendo levemente.

Jane se deslizó al lado de Alec y cogió su mano, jugueteando con ella sin demasiado interés. Era evidente que no iba a ser ella la que abriera el tema de Leah. Alec dudó durante un instante si debía preguntar, y finalmente decidió que sería interesante hablar de aquello… y además, que el supiera, su gemela nunca le había ocultado nada… salvo que estaba enamorada de él, pero claro, él no tenía ni idea de aquello.  
>-¿Qué le has dicho al chucho para que se traumatizara de esa forma?-inquirió Alec con una sonrisa burlona.<br>-¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?-replicó divertida Jane.  
>-¿Espiar? No, yo sólo estaba dando un paseo por el bosque, cuando me encontré con mi querida hermana con el chucho.<br>-¿Desde cuando das paseos?  
>-¿Desde cuando nos importa a los Volturi la mala educación? ¿Acaso no es de mala educación alimentarse de humanos inocentes?-rio Alec, sarcásticamente.<br>-Alec, me da igual lo mucho que te quiera, pero que sepas que si vuelves a decir una estupidez así sobre esos odiosos humanos, sea con sarcasmo o sin él, tendré que matarte.-respondió su gemela, haciendo una mueca de asco.  
>-Discúlpame, Jane. Pero de todas formas, no creo que pudieras matarme jamás.<br>-¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres apostar?-se molestó ella.  
>-Es simple lógica… ya me dijiste que preferirías matar a Aro antes que a mí, por lo tanto…-sonrió levemente su gemelo.<br>-Sabes que me molesta tu lógica.  
>-Por eso lo hago.-susurró tiernamente él, apartándole un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro.<p>

Y de pronto, lo notaron. Dos personas… un vampiro y una licántropa. Una mezcla extraña, sin duda. Se dirigían velozmente hacia… ellos.

Las personas llegaron al claro, y se apoyaron la una en la otra para descansar. Debían haber estado tan ocupados en huir de lo que fuera, pues era evidente que huían, que no se habían fijado en los vampiros.

El vampiro tenía el cabello negro intenso, y los ojos dorados, por lo que era vegetariano. La licántropa tenía un corto cabello rubio, y los ojos de un verde intenso, y a pesar de ser tan alta y fuerte como solían ser los licántropos, aún así parecía frágil.

Pero lo más sorprendente, fue cuando el vampiro besó dulcemente a la licántropa en la frente:  
>-Aquí estaremos a salvo por ahora, Silvia.<p>

Antes de que la licántropa pudiera responder, unas sombras se acercaron a ellos. Al levantar la vista, se encontraron con dos ángeles rubios que les observaban con frialdad, y a pesar de su aparente inocencia y fragilidad, sintieron el terror recorriéndoles.  
>-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí?-quiso saber la joven con voz fría y mirada cruel.<p>

Ambos retocedieron, pero Alec sujetó al vampiro mientras Jane sujetaba a la licántropa... arrugando la nariz por el espantoso olor, a pesar de que estaba fuertemente entremezclado con el del vampiro:  
>-Mi hermana ha hecho una pregunta.<p>

El vampiro debió de presentir que era mejor obedecer, y haciéndole un gesto a su compañera, miró a Jane a los ojos con desafío antes de responder:  
>-Craso error.-susurró cruelmente la vampira, utilizando su don para causarle dolor... si bien sólo el suficiente para advertirle sin secuelas.<br>-Lo... lo siento.-el vampiro se tragó su orgullo ante el terror de la licántropa, y respondió al fin.- Mi nombre es Kevin, nómada. Estoy aquí con Silvia, antes de la manada de Rusia.  
>-Rusia... un buen lugar.-sonrió Jane burlonamente, mostrando sus colmillos.- Apenas sale el sol. Pero aún no habéis respondido a mi segunda pregunta... ¿qué hacéis aquí? Y sobre todo... ¿qué hacéis juntos? ¿Venís de parte de Aro?-se le ocurrió de pronto, preocupada.<br>-Jane...-advirtió tirantemente Alec.  
>-No, no venimos de parte de Aro...-musitó asustado Kevin, mientras su compañera permanecía en un respetuoso silencio.- Ni mucho menos.<br>-Bien.-suspiró aliviada la vampira.- Y ahora... las otras preguntas. Estáis huyendo, ¿no es cierto?  
>-Sí.-admitió finalmente él.- Así es.<br>-A juzgar por vuestra reacción al nombrar a Aro, juraría que huís de él.-intervino astutamente Alec.- Lo que realmente nos interesa saber es... ¿qué hacen un vampiro y un chucho, que aparentemente se llevan... más que bien... en Forks, huyendo de Aro?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y los gemelos supusieron que tras aquel silencio se escondía un gran secreto... que ellos averiguarían, fuera como fuera.


End file.
